The City in the Sky (COMPLETE)
by chachingmel123
Summary: The fire explosion not only killed Tadashi but caused a being made of science to be created. The being has no intention of being caged or being seen.
1. Chapter 1

Update: 6/12/2018

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

KABOOM!

Just like that, some of the greatest inventions the world has ever produced was gone. With it, was a person named Tadashi Hamada, somebody who would have rocked the world with his invention of a Healthcare bot named Baymax.

However, science was made to create things by complete accident.

Something was lost, but something else was born from that loss.

That something was a spark that came into creation underneath the rumble of the building.

The spark didn't know what it was but Tadashi mind and body had been thrown into it with the explosion that created it, so it had an abnormal amount of intelligence for a little spark.

It dug underground and travelled along it, never seen, it would suck up a little bit of energy from the surroundings everywhere it went.

It wanted a body.

It would build a body from the energy it's collected, but a body was a complicated thing, and he could build it faster if it took the parts from living humans.

But it didn't want to do that.

It took half a year to build a body, and when it finally did have a body, it could walk around and be just like everybody else.

However, no matter what.

Something made from science could never honestly pass as human.

The moment it stepped out of the shadows and began to walk amongst the people, there was only screams of horror that greeted it.

Somebody actually called the police, and from Tadashi memories, he knew that Jail was not a place it wanted to be.

It ran as it was shot at, the word 'freak' was tossed around, and nobody wanted to even talk to it, all they wanted to do was kill it.

It scaled a nearby building like a spider and disappeared into the shadows.

Why was it persecuted?

It had a body just like there's.

It had intelligence just like them.

Tadashi heart was its greatest weakness; the inventor would be friendly to anything no matter how ugly it looked or horrific.

The world was defiantly not the same.

Its physical appearance was humanoid, but there were no eyes to be seen or mouth.

It needed to do some research and what better way to do that than in the library?

It broke off its body and flew towards the San Fransokyo library, the place was closed, but that did not stop it from getting in, it ripped information from the computers and analysed it.

The more it looked, the more it didn't like the human race.

From the conclusion it came up with, Humanity was notorious for hating anything that was a little bit different from them if that thing didn't have the brain of a dumb animal than that thing was quickly killed off.

Sure, there were unique people out there, but the government would be keeping track of him within hours, once they found out something unnatural was walking around the place.

There was no future for it here.

But it had been born into this world.

It flew out of the building and looked up at the sky.

There was just so much space up there, and nobody was using it.

In its mind, it began to construct something.

A city mirroring this one.

A place that it won't be persecuted for looking different, but it would need a lot of power.

It had time, and the city had a massive water dam as well in which it could drain power from which nobody would notice.

It flew to the Dam and began to suck.

It sucked for weeks without rest before it was confident to grow big and fat.

It flew up to the sky and kept going until it was confident that no plane could get up this high before taking a deep breath and suddenly expanding itself, it used cloaking technology to hide itself while doing it.

It expanded and expended, stretched and stretched until it could cover the whole of San Fransokyo and a little bit more.

Then it began to build thing's, it had data on Hiro microbats, even though the invention hadn't been destroyed.

It could use that to start replicating the place below but with noticeable scientific 'tweaks' with it.

In all that time, nobody know that a whole city was being built right above them, it made itself invisible and translocate so that light could get through and the satellite wouldn't detect anything.

It had built the city of its dreams but it was so cold and empty, there was nobody there to bask in its glory and live on it.

It thought about kidnapping some people, but then Tadashi heart got in the way of that.

So, would the solution be to duplicate itself and have itself walk on the streets?

That was the worst idea it had ever come up with, and it found it sad.

So, what was its solution to fixing this?

It didn't want history to repeat itself and have another war break out on who owns this land.

It remembered that eventually, human's beings died.

So where did their soul go?

There were so many theories of what happened after death, and some people were saying the people were sent to some place called the afterlife to never grow old or spend eternity doing nothing.

Afterlife, huh?

And he could easily make a perfect sculpture of Tadashi Hamada body because it already had all the data.

It finally found citizens.

So, it committed taboo and plunged right into the graveyards, opening up graves and took the bones and anything it could find inside without anybody noticing.

It absorbed so many dead people and began to reform them back onto its city.

No, it made their body structure better.

They had to be able to breathe this high up, and their feet had to able to stick to this service or else they would all just plunge back to the city below.

Their bodies have to be different not to be affected by the gravity this high up and the emotion called fear and the 'seven deadly sin' because he didn't want them destroying the place like the people down below.

It wasn't hard to reform brain matter and make the city look lived in, he went through a dozen different memories and started altering thing's, deleting things, just making sure everybody slotted well into their new lives.

"Now, Tadashi Hamada. It's time to finally let you go" It said as the body for Tadashi Hamada was placed into a room that was pretty similar to the Hamada brother's bedroom down below.

Tadashi body wore a stripped Japanese style PJs.

It then sent a massive wave of electricity over the whole town, kick-starting everything and everybody.

The building's lights were up, and electricity flowed through the city.

Tadashi chest began to rise and fall showing that he was, in fact, alive, and he soon began to make himself a lot more comfortable in bed, a smile began to creep on his face.

Who's knew what he was dreaming about but it must be a good dream.

It was going to make sure Tadashi had a fantastic second life away from the responsibility of being a role model to a child that did not deserve him.

It then began to make its way to the sky, but it couldn't sleep yet, it knew that it had to do one more task before going to rest.

It put the cloaking shields down, but the protective barrier put up around the city was many times stronger than what the world could produce right now.

The city was well protected, and nobody was getting through that.

All that people could do was stare.

It then finally went into slumber.

#Hamada household hours later#

Hiro was suddenly woken up by a huge commotion going on outside.

Hiro suddenly sat up and said. "WHAT'S GOING!?" suddenly alert.

"What in god's name?" Somebody shouted near his house.

Hiro heard the huge commotion outside, even Baymax heard it, and Hiro went to his window and opened it.

He looked and saw people staring up at the sky.

Hiro looked up and almost had a heart attack; all sleeplessness vanished from his eyes.

It was faint, but he could see a colossal giant city facing downwards.

Hiro rushed out of the room and met Aunt Cass who had been woken up by the noise's and was in a pink robe.

Hiro made his way down the stairs and to the front door, where he looked up and began to truly look at the faint city above him, the neighbours were doing the same thing.

Aunt Cass walked sleepily outside wondering what was going on and looked up.

Immediately all sleepiness went from her eyes and her eyes almost popped out of its sockets when she saw the faint city from above.

All of Hiro friends, one by one looking up and saw the city facing towards them, and it wasn't just them, but slowly the whole city of San Fransokyo was doing the same.

"What in god's name?" Said, a police officer in girly PJs.

Suddenly they all heard a loud microphone so loud that even they could hear it from here, but it was faint to them.

Then a song started playing that nobody in the city recognised but it had an old timely beat to it.

Only for it to suddenly get cut off by a voice that said. "Really, Lu? We have been in hibernation for years, and this is what you play the first thing in the morning?"

Everybody in San Fransokyo eyes widened.

There was somebody in that city!

"Sorry, bro," Said, a completely different voice and then the music got replaced by something a lot more appropriate that had that wake up feel to it, but it was so quiet that they couldn't hear it.

Half an hour the dead looking city came to life, and they saw flying cars rise and sweep over the city.

The people of San Fransokyo daily life were all forgotten in favour of staring up at the city above.

People were getting out their phones and streaming it for the world to see.

Including one person named Frederick Frederickson IV.

Or just Fred.

"This is recorded live," Fred said, as he pointed his expensive camera at his face before pointing it up. "There seems to be a floating city above my city. Who do you think lives up there? Aliens? People from another world? Do they come in peace? One's thing for sure, we are no longer alone."

The story was trending online; the story blew up so much that even people from other countries were hearing about it and watched the videos for themselves.

It wasn't long until the US movement got wind of this city and was already sending troops over to see for themselves to confirm there was indeed a city in the sky.

A very complex looking city in the sky.

"What in god's name?" Said, the commander of the troop sent into the city and looking up.

"Sir, it's the US president" Said, one of his troops holding a posh looking phone.

"So, is there really a city there?" Said President, Trump Soybean.

"Sir, the city is not only there, but it looks very active from here, even though it's faint," Said, the man stunning the president. "There is clearly somebody or something living up there."

"...I am going to San Fransokyo" Said, the president before hanging up.

Those who doubted that the city was real, got a huge wakeup call when they heard that the US president himself was going to visit the city.

And where that man was, camera's and news crews weren't not that far behind.

The very next day the president appeared in the city and looking at the sky himself.

News's crews from all over the world had come just to peer at the sky, and the city residence found themselves being interviewed on their experience.

It was safe to say that the whole world was grabbed at the appearance of this strange and high tech city that was apparently being lived in.

Even the inventors and teachers from the world-famous San Fransokyo technology Institute wanted to keep tabs on this city because while ordinary people just stared, they recognised some crazy high-level technology that were clearly on the market over there and being used by whatever was over there.

How advanced were their new neighbours?

Who was in that city?

Where they alien's?

Were they a peaceful race?

Soybean's band of nerds looked up at the sky and began to take picture's just to analyse.

"So, what is the status of the city?" said President Soybean, looking like he knew what on earth they were doing.

"President Soybean, from what we can see. This city looks like a mirror image of this city but more advanced." Said, head nerd. "There is no doubt in any of our minds that there is somebody living up there. The city is high up. Extremely high up. No human being can breathe at that height."

"So, we may be looking at an alien civilisation?" Said, President Soybean. "They could have attacked, but nothing has happened. It's been almost two days, so the chance that they come in peace is extremely high. So, do we have some way to get a message up there? Do they even speak English?"

"YES, THEY DO!" Suddenly a young boy said, startling them.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass said, in regular clothes before smiling awkwardly when she saw way more important people then she will ever be, staring at her.

"On the day the city appeared, we all heard two people speaking in English up there," Hiro said, "They were arguing over what music to play, and they said something about being in hibernation for years."

President Soybean raised an eyebrow, should he believe the words of a child?

But then Hiro friends stepped in and vouched for him, and then more of the residence as well.

"Well, then it looks like there is a way to communicate with them," Said, President Soybean. "Get me a microphone, a sturdy plane and the biggest sound speakers you got"

It was time to answer the world's biggest questions, right now.

And scene!

Want more? Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big hero 6.

Enjoy!

It took two hours to set up everything while the world was still watching this city been run.

Of course the president couldn't get close, no airplane could fly so high to get there so he stood on the ground while wireless speakers were sent up in the plane.

The President had his hair and make-up done before he stepped out and was handed the microphone.

He turned it on and there was an unholy loud microphone noise that erupted in the sky making them all cover their ears.

However it did its job in getting the city above attention.

All that activity suddenly stopped and it would be a lie if some people's hearts didn't drop at that moment.

Now who knows what was now looking at them from above?

Despite the eery silence, the president pressed on and said.

"Hello? Is anybody up there? My name is Trump Soybean and I represent the United States of America. I would like to talk to you"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence following that statement and everybody wondered if there was really somebody up there.

Finally a message came out, beamed directly in front of the whole city down below.

It was a holographic screen and on it was a dark skinned women face dressed in high tech clothes and a communicator in her ear.

But she looked just like them.

Everybody in the city and around the world stared.

"Hello, President Soybean" She said, truly speaking English. "Unfortunately our Leader is not able to talk to you. Our great Leader is in great hybernation. The trip to your world took a lot out of our supreme Leader. While we slept, our Supreme Leader got us here. We did not think this place was so lively"

Nobody on the ground or glued to a screen could believe what they were seeing or hearing.

This would make a great Scifi movie, though.

"You are saying 'your world'?" President Soybean saying. " Are you saying your people come from a different planet or world?"

Cameras were snapping, and translator began to translate what he was saying.

This will be incredible for him in the next election.

"We come from a world parallel to your own" She said, it explained why the city looked so much like San Fransokyo. "It seems in our world, we are several decades more advanced then yours. However ours was heading for destruction. We had no choice but to abandon it and look for a new one. There should be more of us. It looks like the others didn't make it."

Silence.

"I am so sorry for your loss" said, the president.

"...Thank you" she said.

"However, shouldn't you city be facing upwards?" The president said, pretty sure they came in peace and was just looking for a place to crash.

"Upwards?" She said. "To me, you are all upside down"

Silence.

It looks like they weren't so alike after all.

"So none of you guys up there intend to hurt anyone?" President Soybean said trying to classify for everybody.

"We have no intention of hurting anybody. If possible, we would like to help this world." She said, and more than enough breathed a sigh of relief.

"That is great news" President Soybean said. "I'm sure we can work something out, you can't just crash here"

"Why? We were not aware that the sky was owned" She said, causing some more heavy silence.

Yes, nobody owed the sky, and they weren't on USA soil or waters.

The only reason why the sky wasn't claimed was because nobody could get something like a city up there and fill it with people who could actual breath the air.

"If your talking about Diplomatic relations. Our Supreme Leader would be more then happy to discuss with you some terms but we are not sure when our Leader will wake up" she said, there was genuine concern in her voice and eyes.

The person must be quiet something if there is a worry about their health.

"I hope he or she gets well soon," said, the president.

"Our Leader does not have a sexual organ." She said.

More silence.

Well, it looks like they were incredibly different from each other.

Should they call them aliens then?

"So is there any chance that you could come down here or I could go up there?" Said, the president. "There is air and Gravity problems on my end"

"There are air and gravity problems on our end as well. We don't know what so much oxygen would do to us" she said. "However, our science team can whip up something to allow the contact to happen. In the meantime take this."

Suddenly something appeared in front of the president, and it seemed to be a high tech communicator.

They just casual teleported that to him from thousands of feet in the sky.

It spoke volumes about their technological advancements.

"We will be in touch Mr President," She said before the message ended and the screen was put out of existence.

Everybody stared at the thing that the president now held in his arms and wanted to get closer to analysis it.

The president turned to the camera and said. "It looks like we don't have to worry about a thing. We of the United States of America would be glad to have these people as our neighbours."

Yes once somebody could get up there or somebody could get down here.

However, people did not stop looking at the sky.

There would be tourist coming in the days to come, and the city of San Fransokyo would no doubt become a wonder of the world.

The president got into his limousine and was no doubt handing the device over to the FBI for full analysis.

"So the city in the sky isn't housed by Aliens." Go Go tango said, and here she was getting interested. "Just another version of boring us"

"Hold on." Wasabi said. "If they came from a parallel world does that mean there is another version of me up there?"

Silence.

"Or another version of all of us," Honey lemon said.

"What about if there is another version of Tadashi, who hadn't died? Wouldn't that be funny." Fred said, without even thinking.

The moment he said that Hiro's eyes widened and suddenly everybody else did as well.

"T-There is no way." Honey Lemon said, trying to cover up any possibility. "I'm pretty sure that when they were fleeing the city, people from all over come."

"Yeah, there is just no way," Hiro said, but that didn't stop him from looking up.

The thought was now in his head.

It was too late.

Aunt Cass finally managed to drag Hiro away when it was clear nobody important would stare at her.

But that didn't stop him from glancing at the sky ever so often just like everybody else, hoping to see something different.

"Hiro, you seem distracted," Baymax said. in the basement. "Is the city in the sky really that amazing? Nothing has changed since it has appeared."

Yes, it seemed like it was just a regular city, it wasn't doing anything spectacular.

In a few months, nobody would care that it was in the sky.

Hiro sighed and sat on his wheely chair; he remembered the times he had with Tadashi.

"It's just something that Fred said, jokingly" Hiro said. "About there being another Tadashi in the Sky who hasnt died. I know it was a joke but I can't help but think about it. But even if there is a tiny chance, would he even be anything like my brother?"

"Scanning now," Baymax said.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Hiro said. "I didn't tell you-"

"Match found." Baymax said, stunning Hiro.

"What?" Hiro said.

"It is faint, but a massive wide DNA scan reveals a DNA match," said, Baymax using the fact he was connected to plug that allowed him to hack into the WIfI and than used a satellite to do it.

"What!?" Hiro said getting closer.

"Hiro. There is a Tadashi in that city" Baymax said.

The reason why he couldn't confirm that it was his creator was because the body was different.

Everybody who lived up there had a different skeleton structure, but the DNA was the same.

But of course a City as advanced as the one above would pick up the DNA scan.

They didn't know why there was a scan for DNA but they couldn't pretend that it didn't happen.

#The city above#

"The scan came from a healthcare robot?" Said, a man at a computer screen, of course they traced the signal back to Baymax and were looking at the footage before the scan was sent out.

A child accidentally provoked that scan.

But from the data from the robot, they found out that the child had a very high-level brain capable of fixing it despite it being a very advanced being of machinary that would have been on the market in a couple of years if not for tragedy striking the inventor.

Tadashi Hamada?

"Do we have a Tadashi Hamada, here?" Said, the woman who was placed in charge while the Leader was a sleep.

It wasn't long until they found the file and it was brought to the big screen.

The image of Tadashi was brought with some information.

"A very bright young man." She began. "Parents are Japanese. An only child. Kind in nature and goes to our own San Fransokyo Technology Institute"

Suddenly she got an alert from a science lab that a serum had been made.

"Those nerds work fast," she said, before looking at Tadashi personal file.

"Get me in contact with Tadashi Hamada," she ordered.

"We got our envoy"

And scene!

Next chapter, Tadashi wakes up and is told on the phone that he was suddenly going to be representing his world by going down below and live with a family for a week. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Tadashi Hamada woke up to the sound of a soothing violin.

He just had the weirdest dream about a marshmallow looking robot.

He sat up and turned to the side of his bed, rubbing his face from all tiredness.

"I need a break." He said, he had done nothing but work for the past few days.

Luckily the institute he went to was incredibly flexible when it came to students.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming towards him and he turned to see a woman with chest nut hair in a pony-tail.

"Wake up. Raise and shine" Said, the woman.

"Kaa-san, I'm already up" Tadashi said.

This woman was his mother, it was just him and his parents that made up the whole family, he did not have a sibling.

But sometimes he wished he had a little sibling to play around with while he was growing up.

"We'll, since your awake. Are you going to the institute today or staying home?" She said, "I need to know if you will be staying in the house because I'm going out"

"Can I think about that over your cooking?" He said.

"Your just like your father" She said, rolling her eyes but with affection before the curtains were drawn automatically. "Breakfast, will be ready 10 minutes" then she left.

10 minutes?

Just enough time for him to do all that he needed to do for the day.

He took of his Pj's and grabbed the towel draped over his desk before heading to the bathroom.

"You have successfully walked 6 steps. 9, 594 steps left until you have reached your recommended amount" Said, a voice coming from his towel.

He went into the bathroom and saw that it was a Japanese styled bathroom, the bath was wide and rectangular, there was marble steps leading up, he turned and there was a small mirror high above a sink that surrounded by perfume, cologne and two shavers.

"Computer fill this bath with 32 degrees water and stop when the bath is ¾ full." He said, the tap began to run.

Tadashi went to the mirror and opened the cabinmate above the mirror and get out toothpaste and his toothbrush before brushing his teeth while he waited.

Then he shaved his chin.

When he heard the tap go off, he found that it was filled with self-cleaning soap.

He dropped his towel and got in, all that sleepiness just washed away and he became wide awake, when the soap was gone, Tadashi was drenched with a large ray of water, while the surrounding water was drained beneath him.

He could do without almost drowning.

He got out and went to the mirror and said. "Blow dry and jell"

He was hit with small powerful hot wind and then two robotic hands came down, one with jell and the other with a comb.

His hair was put back into his signature look, before he dried himself off with a towel and then want back to his room.

His room.

His room where he didn't shear it with anybody else.

He walked in front of a large mirror and said. "Mirror...I'm thinking of a white t-shirt, gray jumper, black pants and green sneakers today" and the moment he said that, hands came down with the exact clothing items he stated and began to dress him up neatly before he was sprayed with cologne.

"Perfect" He said, before making his way out of his room and down the steps, the bottom of the stairs revealed a traditional Japanese styled house, and as he walked there were pictures of him and his family everywhere at different stages of his life.

He saw the traditional Japanese dining room and his father who looked to be a much older version of himself but with glasses on sitting at the table, his mother was placing hot food on it.

"That's smells delicious, Kaa-san" He said, seeing the Japanese breakfast in front of him.

For a minute there he had a weird thought of something like high protein cereal for breakfast.

He sat down.

"Did you wash your hands?" came his father voice.

"Yes, Tou-san. I'm not 7 anymore" He said.

His mother laughed.

He put his hands together and said. "itadakimasu" before taking chopsticks and was about to dig in, when, suddenly a holographic scream was beamed into their living room.

He almost dropped his chopsticks and both his parents froze.

When they saw who it was, they almost had a heart attack.

It was the women who was appointed if anything happened to the Leader, Commander Grace Vine.

If she had authority to do this then, were the rumors that the Leader went into Hibernation true?

"Glory to the Supreme Leader" All three of them said, with respect and a bow.

Here, that thing made by science wasn't a monster, it was the greatest thing in existence.

"You may raise your heads" She said and they did so.

"...Do you mind us asking, but what can my family do for you, Commander?" Said, Tadashi father.

Yes, what can a family who's only noticeable treat was that their child, was going to a crazy smart school, do for somebody like her?

"I've actually come to talk to your son, Tadashi" She said.

"ME!?" Tadashi said but everybody turned to him causing him to cough and say. "I don't see how I can be any use to you, Commander"

She lived in a world, he would be luckily to get a glimpse of.

His parents turned to stare at him in surprise.

"From the news's you must know that a person below made contact with us" She said, and he nodded. "We are ready to for diplomatic negotiations, however, we have little to no idea what exactly is down there. We don't know what will be of value to us. A partnership is a two-way deal and we don't want to get robed. Right now, a lot of people are watching this city and these are tense times without the Leader. We need to send an Envoy down there to give us a rough idea, before we send drones"

Envoy?

"What?" He said, "Commander...are you asking me to me the envoy?"

"We could send soldiers but we don't want to scare anyone" She said, "Our scientists are making sure there are no complications when you are beamed down."

"We have a target family that we would like the Envoy to blend in with but we have yet to make contact with them" She said. "You were at the top of the list for Envoy, however we can send somebody else down there."

Before she said.

"One day, our population will grow too big for this city and we need those relations" She said.

Would he leave his family and plunge into the unknown?

Help save his people or let somebody else do it?

Tadashi couldn't help but feel ashamed just thinking of passing the torch to somebody else, this city was what was left of his home, he would proudly represent it.

"Okay, I'll do it" He said, stunning them all. "I need a vacation anyway"

His mother gave him a whack on the head, for speaking to the Commander so casually.

"Great" She said. "We will now make contact with the target family"

#San Fransokyo#

"Is everything alright, Hiro?" Said, Aunt Cass as they ate breakfast.

"Hmm?" Hiro said.

"You seem distracted" She said.

"Why do you say that?" Hiro said.

"You're eating your cereal with your hand instead of a spoon" Aunt Cass said and Hiro looked to find his hand was plunged into a bowl full of milk and cereal.

He quickly removed it and said. "I was wondering why my hand felt weird!" so he had been distracted.

"Hiro, you know you can tell me an-" Aunt Cass didn't get to finish when something was suddenly beamed right in their home, making both of them almost have a heart attack.

It was a large digital letter.

Hiro shock turned into awe.

"Congratulations. Your family has been chosen to house the Envoy from the City in the sky" Said, a robotic women's voice.

"Cool" Hiro said, getting up and touching it, it grabbed just like a real letter.

"If you wish to be the one to house the Envoy. Say Yes. If not, then this letter will make its way to someone else" Said, the voice.

"Yes" Hiro said.

"HIRO!" Aunt Cass said, but it was too late, the letter beamed itself up.

Hiro just invited something strange into their home.

"Aunt Cass..." Hiro said, "There is a Tadashi up there"

She was stunned before saying. "What?"

"Baymax, did a DNA scan" Hiro said. "Somewhere in that city is a version of Tadashi who didn't die in that fire. Maybe I can ask this 'Envoy' if they know him"

"...Hiro" Aunt Cass said, sighing. "But he won't be your brother. Our Tadashi is..."

"...I know." Hiro said, "I just wanted to have a single chat with him. I want to know what made his universe so different. And that is It. I promise."

Then Hiro sat down and continued eating.

Aunt Cass know she had no choice in this.

A complete stranger was about to live in her home and she did not know if that person is friendly or not.

That same night, she got ready to protect her house.

#A week later#

Leader still hadn't woken up.

The people of the city in the sky were getting worried.

Tadashi stood in front of a teleporter, the sendoff had to be brief and not so public because of the people no doubt watching them, it was just his parents there, the commander and a few foot-solider with blasters.

Tadashi was wearing a black t-shirt underneath a navy-blue large v-neck jumper, over that was a green jacket suit and under it were brown pants and green sneakers.

He had been told that his usual fashion was acceptable down below.

He had just spent a whole week preparing for this trip, making sure he was ready for all the possible scenarios, it was by far the most interesting week of his life.

"Make sure to call everyday" His father said, giving him a hug which he returned.

"If something happens, you send out a distress signal, immediately" His mother said, giving him a hug which he returned.

He turned to the Commander and she gave him a long pack of something.

"Make sure, to take these two times a day" She said, "They will make sure all that oxygen doesn't go to your head. We don't know what would happen if that much oxygen enters us and I am pretty sure, you don't want to find out."

He took the packs quickly.

"We look forward to your report" She said, giving him a military solute. "See you in a week"

He saluted back and then turned around and went underneath the teleporter.

The moment that blast hit him and he turned into light particles, he wished he never went through.

Tadashi found himself dizzy on a pavement and managed to stop himself from throwing up.

The pill he took earlier did its job at making sure the high concentration of oxygen didn't attack his mind.

He shook his head and then turned to find himself in front of some kind of...

Shop?

From the training he knew that doors did not open automatically here and grabbed the door handle and opened the door, feeling quiet proud of himself while doing so.

He walked right through and Tadashi tried not to look like a complete weirdo walking through the café.

But he did.

He looked like a massive weirdo.

In the back of his mind, this place reeked of familiarity.

Tadashi body was used to being this way up so he flopped and stumbled like a dozen times before he made his way to the front of the café.

Luckily somebody was there to make sure, he didn't completely destroy the place.

It was the owner herself.

"Excuse me" Said a woman voice from behind him. "Can I help you?"

He turned around and saw a woman who was slender, had fair skin and frizzy brown hair.

Tadashi had seen this woman before from Pictures.

It was Aunt Cass.

"Er, hi" He said, "My name is Tadashi Hamada and I'm the Envoy. You should have been notified about my arrival?"

Silence.

The woman wasn't moving.

He was not aware that a ground person could stop breathing and still live.

And scene!

Next chapter, Tadashi is understandably concerned when he finds out the 'parallel version' of him, used to live in the house he will be staying in and to make matters worse the family he's living with can't stop staring at him. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Envoy.

That word that Aunt Cass hadn't really thought of in a week was now echoing in her mind as she stared at what could only be called her dead nephew, Tadashi.

Hiro was saying that there was another version of her nephew up there was suddenly taken very seriously.

"O-Oh, the envoy," She said, "Please come in" she turned around, and he followed her to some stairs at the back of the shop, and she took glances secretly at him.

Tadashi found himself in a place a lot more appropriate to be called a house.

"So...do you sleep or.." Aunt Cass said.

"I need exactly what you need, so I do sleep," Tadashi said.

He felt like an animal.

"Just wanting to make sure," She said, turning to him and saying. "Well; I can show you to the room where you will be staying. Sorry, there aren't many bedrooms in the house so you will have to share with my nephew, Hiro."

"Hiro?" Tadashi said something about that name seemed very familiar to him.

Aunt Cass was disappointed to see not ounce of recognition in his eyes at that name.

Did Hiro or her not exist in the world he came from?

He followed her up the steps only to turn and stop; there was still pictures with Tadashi still on the wall.

He had seen one and was staring.

Now he knew why she was staring at him.

"...This, person." Tadashi said, pointing at an image of himself. "Does he still live here?"

"Sadly no" Aunt Cass said, "He died over a year ago. He was my oldest Nephew."

"...I'm sorry for your lost," Tadashi said. "It must be pretty weird seeing me, then" before he said. "Should I leave?" turning around.

"NO!" She instantly said, making him stop in his tracks. "You came all the way down here. I can't send you home. Please stay"

And Tadashi said nothing but then followed her back up the steps and to the room he would be staying at.

He saw a crisp, neat bed next to a bed that had all the tidiness of a hurricane.

"Sorry, for the mess," Aunt Cass said, embarrassed, "I told my nephew to tidy up, but it seems he didn't."

"It's okay," Tadashi said, with a fond smile. "It kind of reminds me of something."

An old memory.

And Aunt Cass was stunned, it was as if she was talking to her own Tadashi.

"W-We'll, here is the bed you'll be sleeping in," She said, "Feel free to use the wardrobe. I wish I know which day you were coming on, so I had time to clear things out it."

"It was sudden for me too," Tadashi said, "But I hope I learn a lot from my time here."

And Aunt Cass preferred if he didn't go at that moment, a huge turnaround from her thinking of calling the police earlier that week.

"We'll; I'll be going back downstairs. Feel free to call if you need anything" She said.

Please, call, was silent in the air.

Then she left.

Tadashi began to look around, this room was very similar to his own room, he sat on the bed, and it just felt right for some reason.

He wondered what that boy Hiro was like, he had never been roommates with somebody before.

He closed his eyes for a bit, and he must have been out for some time because he woke up to a very long hard stare.

He turned and saw a child who screamed familiarity to him.

It was the boy, Hiro.

And Hiro wasn't imagining it; he was really was on the bed that had been empty for over a year.

"Your name is Hiro, right?" Tadashi said, startling the boy as he got up to properly introduce himself. "My name is Tadashi Hamada, and I'm the Envoy. Nice to meet you."

The boy opened and closed his mouth.

Tadashi gave him a minute.

"You're my roommate?" The boy said.

"It seems so," Tadashi said.

More silence.

"...You don't know me, do you?" Hiro said.

"Sorry, I'm an only child," Tadashi said, shocking Hiro. "And I don't have an Aunt name 'Cass'. Maybe, she died when I was a child or something?"

That was a quite a huge difference.

But before Hiro could open his mouth, shocked at finding out he was never born, they both heard.

"DINER!" From Aunt Cass.

Tadashi almost found himself reacting to her voice.

Hiro gave him an awkward glance.

"I eat food." Tadashi said, "Your Aunt has already asked me if I eat or not."

Hiro was surprised and said. "Do you know the way to the kitchen?"

"I saw it on the way up here," Tadashi said.

Both of them walked out of the room and made their way to the kitchen, Hiro sat down, and Tadashi did the same.

Aunt Cass almost dropped the bowl she was holding, when she saw him sitting at the dining table.

"Is your Aunt, alright?" Tadashi said, to Hiro.

"She's just...happy to have you here," Hiro said, taking the fact he was sitting next to what he thought was a Parallel version of his brother better than his Aunt.

Aunt Cass smiled weirdly as she put the food on the table, pretty soon it was piled high, and a bowl was put in front of him.

"itadakimasu" Tadashi said, on instinct.

The moment he said that he knew he had made a mistake because immediately he felt like an animal at the zoo, with both Hiro and Aunt Cass sudden stares.

There were several beats of uncomfortable silence after that.

"Japanese?" Aunt Cass finally asked.

"Grew up in a household that is heavily Japanese, actually," Tadashi said.

Hiro was Japanese too, but not like that.

Finally, the uncomfortable silence seemed to have washed away when Hiro took a bowl and decided to copy him but ended up butchering the word instead.

Tadashi laughed and said. "It's Itadakimasu, knucklehead."

Both Aunt Cass and Hiro eyes popped out of their head's when they heard Tadashi favourite nickname for him.

Tadashi seemed to realise what he said and instantly apologised. "Sorry, about the name"

"No, you can call me that," Hiro said, "I like being called 'Knucklehead'"

And Aunt Cass rose an eyebrow since when did he like that nickname?

Apparently, today was a miracle day.

"Really? So, it's not an insult here?" Tadashi said.

"...We'll. It is" Hiro said, before he went around calling people that. "But as long as you don't mean it as an insult, I'm fine with it."

Extremely fine with it.

Tadashi seemed to be thinking of something, as he began to eat while Hiro and Aunt Cass kept taking glances at him.

They finished the bowl and somewhere along the way; it became an eating competition.

It was quite shocking how it just happened like that. However, Tadashi clearly had a bigger appetite and won it.

"I don't think I can move," Hiro said, flopping down.

"You don't tangle with somebody who eats large portions of thing's on a daily basis," Tadashi said.

"I'll go clean up," Aunt Cass said.

"You sure?" Tadashi said. "I can try cleaning up."

"No, you're a guest," Aunt Cass said, "I'm sure, Hiro can show you lots of things."

"Give me a minute" Hiro groaned much to Tadashi amusement.

Hiro took a breather before Tadashi found himself being led back upstairs to the bedroom.

"Say, the word that you say when you're in pain," Hiro said, much to Tadashi confusion.

"Ow?" Tadashi said.

Baymax came online, and Tadashi almost jumped when he heard. "My name is Baymax. A friendly Healthcare companion" from right behind him.

Tadashi turned around to see the marshmallow robot from his dream.

This was a bit creepy.

The robot came to him and said. "How will you rate your pain?" on its stomach were circled faces ranging from happy to tears.

"Tadashi, meet Baymax," Hiro said.

"A Healthcare nurse?" Tadashi said. "Did you make him?"

"No, the other... you did," Hiro said, getting a bit depressed.

"I can defiantly see myself making something like this" Tadashi suddenly said.

"Really?" Hiro said.

Tadashi pressed his face to Baymax stomach to look through to the metal casing.

"Yep, that definitely is my kind of work," Tadashi said, "How long did it take the other me to make this? A few days?"

"Actually...several months," Hiro said, having seen the video footage. "Tadashi was making him for me, and it was the last gift he ever gave me."

"...Oh" Tadashi said.

This boy was depressing.

"But I want to show you my invention," Hiro said, trying to be upbeat and then going to look for something.

Hiro found a box and pushed it in front of him, Tadashi looked and saw it was just a box of magnets.

Hiro took a small helmet with a transmitter, and suddenly the Microbots came alive and began to construct into Baymax's form.

"These are-" Hiro began proudly.

"Microbots" Tadashi finished, stealing Hiro thunder.

"Wait. You know about Microbots?" Hiro said.

"Back in my world, Microbots are used to construct buildings," Tadashi said, stunning him. "We didn't need a helmet. The programming was inserted right into them, and then when the bots solidify, they are no longer controlled by something and became the actual structure their structure was based on."

"...Wait, your world can do that?" Hiro said, and here he was having trouble on where to take the invention next and this person in front of him, had the answer.

"It seems it's to time to show you, a little bit of my stuff," Tadashi said before he said. "KAL. Shields down"

Hiro and Baymax wondered who he was talking to until the coolest thing Hiro had ever witness began appearing right next to Tadashi.

Hiro saw something build itself right in front of him and then it moved upwards to reveal it was, in fact, a suitcase.

A suitcase, more advanced than he had ever seen.

"Master Hamada. Are you ready to use me?" Said, the suitcase in a female voice, Baymax looked at the new bot in the room with blinking eyes.

"Baymax, Hiro. Meet KAL." Tadashi said. "The Computer I took with me when I came down."

"I am sensing another Bot in the room," The suitcase said, before turning around to Baymax and saying in a hyperactive voice. "Hi, my name is KAL."

"Hi, KAL. My name is Baymax" Baymax said.

"This is so exciting. Master Hamada barely takes me out" Said the suitcase, spinning her wheels.

Hiro's mouth dropped, he had never heard such a hyper and alive sounding suitcase before.

"KAL is a robot people from my world take with us when we travel, and the main connection is down" Tadashi explained, before saying. "KAL, can you please give me my nightclothes?"

"Of course, Master Hamada," She said before a loading screen popped up and then a zipper opened, and two robotic arms came out, holding his PJ'S.

"Thank you, KAL," Tadashi said, smiling and Hiro could swear the suitcase was blushing. "You are dismissed."

Then the Suitcase disappeared.

"She didn't even say goodbye," Baymax said, it looked like in a brief time they had, he became somewhat attached.

There was silence.

"Okay..." Hiro finally said, something. "You need to teach me, robotics!"

Tadashi looked amused.

"That was just...WOW." Hiro said, moving forward and felt nothing. "What did your world have that this world doesn't have? I have never seen a robot with that kind of emotional depth in speech, in my life!"

Hiro was now a firm believer that he was indeed from another world.

"You need to come with me to school, tomorrow," Hiro said.

"School?" Tadashi said, he thought this was going to be a vacation for him.

"Don't worry about it; it's a school for nerds?" Hiro said, "With you in the lab, you will be a huge help, and you can meet my friends."

"Well, if at your age your creating Nanobots and it's a massive deal then I need to see the school you go to," Tadashi said.

He finally realised why he was placed in this family.

Hiro will show him everything this city had to offer.

And scene!

Next chapter, Tadashi meet his former friends, and of course, they are shocked and startled to see somebody claiming to be Tadashi parallel double from the city above. Hiro and his friends finally see how he can live upside down. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

It was day 2 of his time down below.

"I have never washed with soap that doesn't clean itself." Tadashi said, entering the room. "That felt extremely weird"

"Are you sure, the soap, that does the cleaning for you...is not the weird thing here?" Hiro said, as he stuffed his backpack.

"Let's agree that it's a cultural difference" Tadashi said, it was shocking how comfortable he had got with the boy.

Tadashi used KAL to get his signature white t-shirt, gray V-neck jumper, brown pants and green shoes.

"Tadashi, can I ask you something?" Hiro said.

"Fire, away" Tadashi said.

"Who were you talking to last night?" Hiro said.

"My parents" Tadashi said.

And just like that, the magic between the two died, as Hiro froze.

"Y-Your, parents?" Hiro said.

"I grew up heavily influence by Japan." Tadashi said. "My parents are Japanese. Aren't yours?"

"...My parents died when I was 3" Hiro said.

Silence.

"...Oh" Tadashi said, he suddenly wished that he never answered Hiro question in the first place.

"I'm packed" Hiro suddenly said, putting his bag on his bag.

"I'm done" Tadashi said, thankfully he had been taught to change himself, before he remembered something and got out a cap that was almost identical to the one dropped, when Tadashi ran into the fire and placed it on his head.

Tadashi found Hiro staring.

"I thought you were going to show me your school or do you want to stare at me all day?" Tadashi said, snapping him out of it.

"I'm going. I'm going" Hiro said, walking out and Tadashi followed behind him, he followed him out of the door and into the café below.

Aunt Cass down right stared when she saw him.

"Bye, Aunt Cass. I'm going to show Tadashi around school" Hiro said, before he realized what he had just said.

Boy, did that feel weird to say.

Aunt Cass opened and closed her mouth as he followed Hiro out of the shop door and down the street.

They took a tram to get close to the school and then walked all the way, Tadashi made sure to look around, it was the first time he had been truly outside the house and the route they were taking reeked of familiarity.

When they walked over the bridge, he finally saw the school in the distance and more people walking their way began to show up.

They walked past the main entrance and began to make their way to the Technology department, Tadashi couldn't help but feel like he was a walking zoo animal.

When he passed a building, he finally realized why and he was stunned.

'Tadashi Hamada building' read in stone.

In front of the building was none other than a statue of the person.

When did this get put here?

Wait.

What was he thinking, he had never been here before.

Hiro saw what he was looking at and did not know how to feel about seeing another version of his brother looking at a building erected in his brother's honor.

Tadashi walked back to Hiro and said nothing, he could see the sign anyway and walked up the path.

The transparent oval looking building was impressive but nothing like the buildings in his city.

He entered and Hiro used his ID to get him through the doors.

"Let me introduce you to my friends, first" Hiro said, as they walked down lots of corridors before finally coming to a huge room.

Tadashi looked around at the best the city had to offer in terms of technology and felt that it was somewhat lacking.

"Guys!" Hiro said, getting his friends attention. "I want you to meet somebody"

They all turned to look to see who was coming and had a heart attack when they saw who it was.

Tadashi Hamada.

"TADASHI!?" All four people said, almost bending over from shock.

"Everybody, meet Tadashi Hamada" Hiro said, confusing them all since they know already. "He's from the city above"

All their eyes widened.

"Although my time is brief, I would like to say 'Nice to meet you all" Tadashi said, as all four of them stared at him.

"...Are you kidding?" Go Go Tango said.

"No, he's serious" Hiro said, "His suitcase alone is leagues beyond what is currently being made today and he knows about Microbots, because they are apparently used to make build building's with." before Hiro said. "Show them something" to Tadashi.

"I want a green jumper instead" Tadashi said, making them all raise an eyebrow but then his jumper physically changed color before their very eyes. "Stripped blue" the jumper turned stripped blue. "Bright orange" it turned bright orange. "Glow" suddenly it radiated.

They all covered their eyes.

"Okay, you made your point!" Go Go Tango said, as she shielded her eyes.

"Return back to normal" Tadashi said, the jumper returned back to gray and not glowing anymore.

"I wish I had clothes like that" Fred said.

"Tadashi, let me introduce you to my friends" Hiro said, "Wasabi"

"H-Hi" Wasabi said.

"Honey Lemon" Hiro said.

"Hello..." Honey Lemon said.

"Go Go Tango" Hiro said.

"Sup" Go Go said, blowing a bubble.

"And Fred" Hiro said.

" We mean you ." Fresh said, slowly.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that last one" Tadashi said, before saying. "Wasabi? Go Go Tango? Honey Lemon? Those are all the names of foods."

"It's a nickname, I gave them" Fred said, proudly. "I am pretty proud of that"

"So, Tadashi here is going to help us since he's from a world that already has all this stuff" Hiro said.

"He does?" Wasabi said, surprised.

"I am only here to observe and take notes" Tadashi said.

"We'll, that doesn't sound Ominous at all" Go Go said, sarcastically.

The first to be help was Wasabi who made sure there was a good distance between them.

"I'm not going to bite" Tadashi said, what was with this discrimination?

"I-I know but It's just me standing next to a person from a parallel world makes me nervous" Wasabi said.

Tadashi felt different to all of them and that made him scared.

Tadashi bent down and looked at the laser and said. "Why are you using a nuclear power source? It's the worst thing you can do with this type of laser"

"It is?" Wasabi said.

"Sure, the lava makes the nuclear power much more powerful but you're not going to get much duration time out of it unless they are both in liquid form" Tadashi said, before asking. "May I use some of your things to construct a better power source?"

"...Okay?" Wasabi said.

Then the next 10 minutes was the most shocking experience of Wasabi and those who were watching life, as his hands constructed something that looked highly advanced from what was on the desk.

The final form was a purple glowing cube.

"What is that?" Hiro said.

"This is the best thing I could do with what I've got" Tadashi said, before taking the nuclear rods out and sliding the cube right in, it dissolved into the machine.

Suddenly that small laser was giving another breath of life and that tine beam turned into a blow torch.

Wasabi eyes were wide.

"I just gave you enough 8 years' worth of power" Tadashi said, much to everybody who heard it shock.

That little thing had the power to run it for 8 years?

"See...I told you he can help" Hiro said.

Wasabi just stared at his invention dumbfounded.

They went to honey Lemon next and she managed to snap out of it to tell him what was wrong.

"The problem is the formula" He said.

"Formula?" Honey Lemon said.

Tadashi went to her board and she almost stopped breathing seeing him rub half her formula out but then he began to rewrite the second half and her eyes began to grew round with each line.

Everybody had gathered to watch as if he was some kind of teacher.

"The formula makes much more sense this way" Honey said, with wide eyes when Tadashi finished writing.

Then Hiro moved Tadashi to Go Go workstation.

"What...are you going to build something or rewrite a formular?" Go Go said.

"No" He said, surprising her. "I just want to say is, have you thought about an instruction booklet? You know how to ride it because you're the creator but have you tried to teach somebody else? Because I don't see any buttons."

Go Go opened and closed her mouth, no sound came out.

Tadashi walked away, only to be met with the creepy stare of Hiro friend, Fred.

Tadashi whispered to Hiro. "Hiro...why is your friend looking at me as if he expects my skin to fall off?"

"Fred, thinks that all people from up there are aliens or something" Hiro said, pushing Fred back to a more comfortable distance.

"That's ridiculous" Tadashi said, why would anybody think he was an alien.

And hearing his confirmation, they all couldn't help but agree.

"It's not ridiculous" Fred said. "You live in an upside-down city floating over this one. How do you live up there?"

Yes, how did he live up there?

"That's easy" Wasabi said. "His shoe's stick"

"But have you ever been upside down?" Fred said. "I have. And the blood rush's right to my head. I've seen kids be sick"

"And why are you watching kids?" Go Go said.

"Do you really want to know how my people can live up there?" Tadashi said.

"Is it some technology?" Hiro said.

"No" Tadashi said, before he started to take of his shoes off much to everybody shock.

However, when they saw his feet there was nothing but stunned silence.

His feet were unnaturally shiny, he then began to head to the nearest wall and then without stopping began to walk up it.

Before everybody knew it, he was staring at them from above.

He took a seat on the ceiling and began to relax.

"How is he doing that, Hiro?" Honey Lemon said, as everybody in the room stared.

"...I don't know" Hiro said.

"Everybody from my world can do this, we go to work on all kinds of surfaces, that's why it's so weird for me to see just one side being used" Tadashi said, before for adding for good measure, he rolled along the ceiling without even a slip.

Than he came right back down, everybody looked at him and his feet as if he had sprouted extra limbs.

"...So, how does the shoes work?" Said, Go Go asking questions.

"Whatever my feet wear suddenly makes them stick to a surface." Said, Tadashi, before saying. "I won't be surprised if a really long time ago in my world there was a genetic project or something. Being able to stick to anything is just part of everyday life for me"

"...Monkey. Aliens" Fred said suddenly making them all blink.

Monkey aliens?

They all wanted to roll their eyes.

"...Hiro, you have a one of a kind friend." Said, Tadashi.

"We'll, I am special" Said, Fred bragging as he opened up yesterday lunch that now had a weird smell to it and began to eat it.

Some people were ready to burf.

"Tadashi, let me show you to my lab" Said, Hiro leading him away.

Tadashi got past the very heated shocked stares from other students who were shocked to see what could only be describe as Tadashi Hamada coming back from the grave and walking the halls.

They used Hiro card to get inside and Tadashi felt an odd sense of pride well up in him when he walked in to Hiro huge room full of tried and failed robotics experiments.

"So, what do you think?" said, Hiro sitting on the bed.

"Very nice" Said, Tadashi. "I can see the start of some inventions that are hugely used in my world. They just need to be finished"

"Really?" Hiro said, "Can you tell me which one's?"

But Tadashi suddenly had a cheeky look as he kept his mouth shut, making Hiro frustrated.

"Please, Tadashi. I have inventors block" Said, Hiro. "You helped Go Go and the others with their inventions. What makes mine different?"

"The difference between you and them is that, everybody but Go Go invention is going to end up in a lab" Said, Tadashi. "But your inventions are going to end up in the world. I've interfered enough as it is, who knows what would happen if I try my hand at making such an important invention. The only reason why I made that power source is because it won't be mass produced. If I put my brain to fully use, I don't think anything I create will ever see the light of day."

"Too much for the world to handle? Those are bold claims. The world is changing are the time." Suddenly a voice said behind him.

Hiro eyes went wide and so did Tadashi.

He turned around and saw a dark-skinned woman in a grey suit.

Tadashi didn't recognise her.

But Hiro did and he almost tumbled at the sight of her.

It was the new dean!

She must have seen Tadashi on the CTV cameras.

But the real question was, how much did she see?

And scene!

Next chapter, luckily, she didn't see much but she is very interested in Tadashi brain having seen him sort out inventions that the world doesn't know about yet. It's a chance for Hiro to know a little bit more about his brother 'parallel self'. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Author Note

Thanks for reading this. I've decided to rework this story because I feel like I've rushed this story a lot and have made a lot of mistakes and missed opportunities to go into further depth. This story feels barebones and I've decided that I may have to make this longer. I want to give readers my very best shot and this story in this state isn't my best shot.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

The newly appointed Dean after Professor Callaghan, Professor Granville was about to sit down when she glanced at the CTV screen on her desk.

She was stunned to see a person who looked very similar to Tadashi Hamada from the statue she had seen in front of a new building, the person was teaching a group of Genius.

She had to rub her eyes just to make sure that he was in fact teaching a group of geniuses.

He looked a lot like Tadashi who was dead but then again, Callaghan was supposed to be dead but now he was rotting in prison after trying to kill a millionaire and causing millions in property damage.

This person must have quiet the brains to accomplish such a thing, she couldn't remember seeing such a person at this year's enrolment event and checking the computer, there was nobody currently in the school that was signed in that looked like him.

She got up from her chair and made her way to Hiro lab, her key card allowed her access to any room in the institute.

The door opened just in time for her to hear him say that if he truly used his mind, the invention he would create would never see the light of day.

She thought he was boasting about his smarts.

"Professor Granvil!" Hiro said, surprised. "What brings you here? I'm still working on my homework project"

"I'm not here to talk to you about your homework project, Hiro." She said, much to his relief, before she said. "You seemed to have brought somebody interesting here, Mr Hamada. I saw what you did from the camera's. You really know your stuff" turning to Tadashi.

"Oh. I'm alright" Said, Tadashi, so she didn't see him walking on impossible surfaces than...

"Are you thinking of enrolling into the school?" She said, much to both of their surprise. "Here, you'll be given resources that not many colleges can give. There is always something to learn here"

She wanted to extend an invention to him.

But Tadashi said. "Sorry, but I'm already taken" much to both of them surprise. "Another school has already snatched me up, a few years back actually."

"Wait...you go to school?" Said, Hiro, surprised.

"i not only go to school but I'm an inventor as well" Said, Tadashi. "You should see my lab, Hiro. Its quiet amazing"

And from their interaction with each other, Professor Granville could tell that Hiro wasn't talking to his brother.

"Oh, your taken" She said, getting both of their attention. "We'll, I would love to see some of your work some time. If you wish for a new place to work, the college doors are always open"

It looks like she hadn't quiet given up.

"Thats a nice offer, Mrs..." Tadashi said.

"Granville" She said, "The dean of San Fransokyo technology institute"

His eyes went wide.

She was the dean!?

No wonder!

"We'll, then I hope Hiro gives you a good tour" She said, before leaving.

"So, you're an inventor?" Said, Hiro.

"I actually go here" Tadashi said, shocking him. "I go to the parallel version of here. But unlike here, there is no fun. It's just work, work, work. People don't really talk to each other, much."

"...Oh" Said, Hiro before saying. "It's almost lunch. Do you want to get an ice cream or something?"

Tadashi paused and asked.

"What's an ice cream?"

Hiro was stunned but soon realised he was serious.

"Wait. How do you not know what Ice Cream is?" Hiro said, "It's so basic to make."

"Than there you go, Hiro. My world doesn't do basic" Said, Tadashi. "And besides, what is ice-cream...some kind of waffle?"

"No. I'll show you" Said, Hiro, finally something this Tadashi didn't know about.

Tadashi followed Hiro out of the building and out of campus before turning left and going to what could only be a trolley cart.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

"Hiro." The man said behind the trolley cart. "What can I get for you?"

"Can you get me two double chocolate ice creams, please?" Said, Hiro.

And Tadashi blinked behind them as he saw the ice cream being finely carved before Hiro paid for both of them and gave one to him.

"Here" Hiro said, and Tadashi took it.

He and Hiro went to the bridge, to eat it.

Hiro demonstrated to Tadashi how to eat it and Tadashi eyebrow shot up.

"...You stick your full tongue inside to scoop?" Tadashi said, "Now thats looks weird"

"We'll... if you eat it normally, you'll get something called a 'Brain freeze." Hiro said, "It hurts your brain"

"Wait. What?" Tadashi said, "So this is some kind of weapon?"

"Ur, no." Hiro said, "You just eat it slowly. The coldness makes it taste good."

And Tadashi looked at it suspiciously before sticking his tongue out and licking.

"Hmm" He said, it was really nice, he could see how people could take too much too fast.

And then, there was a beep that was coming from his pocket.

Tadashi went to his right pocket while Hiro looked and saw him get out some kind of capsule.

"What is that? Some kind of new tech" Said, Hiro excited to see what it does.

"Nope" Said, Tadashi as he popped a pill into his mouth. "This just keeps the massive amount of Oxygen here, from rushing to my brain. I have to take it twice a day"

Silence.

"...Have you ever tried living without them?" Hiro suddenly said, quietly.

"Huh?" Tadashi said, what did he say?

"Nothing" Hiro quickly said, before saying. "I'm going back to my lab. Your welcome to watch"

"We'll, I don't exactly know the way back to the house" Said, Tadashi reminding Hiro.

"Oh, right" Hiro said, "We'll, just eat our ice cream and go back to the lab"

They finished their ice cream and went back to the lab, Tadashi only helped Hiro by handing him stuff, he kept his mouth shut about what he could need or if a blueprint needed to be redone.

No matter how much Hiro tried to get him to squeeze his fountain of knowledge out, Tadashi kept his mouth amusedly shut.

But the weird way they just connected was very strange to Tadashi, but he chalked it up to him and his counterpart being so similar to one another, that he would connect like this to Hiro if he actually had a little brother.

They finished at night and Hiro friends were still on edge when they saw that he was still there.

"Guys, you don't have to be afraid of him. He's completely cool" Said, Hiro.

His friends looked at him strangely.

Tell that to the 'I'm clearly not supposed to be here' feeling oozing off him.

"It's fine, Hiro. I'm bound to get some discrimination" Said, Tadashi. "You should hear the thoughts of my people. A lot of us think you all have an extra head or you shed your skin or something."

And His friends gave him looks when they heard how freakish the people up above thought they were.

But then again, they thought those who lived in an upside-down city in the sky were the freakish one's.

"That would be so awesome!" Fred said, and most of them rolled their eyes.

"Come on, Tadashi. Let's go home" Said, Hiro.

Tadashi followed him out of the building, some of the students were still around and got in a good stare.

"So, what did you think of my school?" Said, Hiro.

"It very cool" Tadashi said. "I can see why such a school would be good for you, Hiro. After all, to fit that big brain of yourself you need to go to big brain school or you would get bored"

And Hiro could almost see his Tadashi.

They walked off the bridge and took the tram.

Tadashi made sure to look around while Hiro tried not to outright stare at him, but ended up doing so anyway.

They got off the tram and Hiro said. "We still have a long way to go...how about we play a game where we give each other riddles"

"Riddles? I'm down for that" Tadashi said.

"If I were to make a complex device, using the metal from my Microbots. Turned each invention upside down and named it H. What would it be?" Said, Hiro.

And Tadashi mind went to work, before he suddenly smiled and said. "Nice to try knuckle head. I'm not going to give you the formula for your next project. You're a genius. Be a Genius."

And Hiro frowned at being found out.

"We'll, can you drive?" Hiro said, suddenly asking a strange question.

"I can drive but I don't think my license would do any good here" Said, Tadashi.

And then they got to the café.

They walked in, ignoring the closed sign.

Tadashi followed him up the stairs to the apartment.

"WE"RE HOME!" Hiro shouted.

Aunt Cass appeared and said. "There you two are. I was just about to send the police to look for you" she joked.

Than they came into the kitchen and was hit with the smell of her cooking.

"This smells great" Tadashi said.

"Thank you" Aunt Cass said, laying some spring rolls in the middle of the table. "Go wash up and then come downstairs to eat"

She was talking mostly to Hiro.

"...Yes, Aunt Cass" Hiro said, dully before saying. "Come on, Tadashi"

Tadashi followed him to the bathroom and washed his hands, they both came down like Kings and sat around the table.

"itadakimasu" Tadashi suddenly said.

They both stared.

"...So, you say that with every meal?" Said, Hiro.

"Honestly at this point, it's a reflex" Said, Tadashi, poking a hole with his fork into a spring roll.

Both Hiro and Aunt Cass were a lot more comfortable with it the second time around.

They finished eating and both Tadashi and Hiro began their journey for bed, Tadashi got out his suitcase and put on his pj's, however there was something different tonight.

Tadashi got out a thin tablet and sat on the bed and began to type.

"What are you doing?" Said, Hiro looking interested.

"Writing a report" Said, Tadashi. "It's not all fun and games down here, Hiro. Got to write this report and then send it off. My report can be the thing that decides if my people have a relationship with this world"

Silence.

"...But, don't you have a relationship, right now?" Hiro suddenly said.

And Tadashi cringed a bit.

"Hiro, I can consider you as a friend" Said, Tadashi. "However, I can't ignore the fact that I'm in my dead counterparts house. Your Aunt Cass looks at me, like she really wants to love me but is killing her to remain professional about it"

"But she technically your Aunt is well" said, Hiro.

"And your technically my little brother" Said, Tadashi, stunning him. "And I would absolutely love a little brother just like you."

More silence.

"So you want a brother and I want a brother..." Hiro said, "Can't we meet each other half way?"

His question stunned Tadashi.

Technically they were brother's already but the Leader designed his life so he would never be a big brother ever again to Hiro.

"The relationship will never work out, Hiro." Said, Tadashi stunning him. "After this week, there is a high chance that I'll never see you again. I don't belong here. Both physically and mentally. The best we can do is call each other. The Leader isn't even woken up yet for any negation to happen..." he tried off.

"Tadashi?" Hiro said.

"Computer, transfer brain waves into writing format and send it off" He suddenly said.

Suddenly the tablet physically scanned him, making Hiro stare and want one.

When it was done, gleaming from his mind it imputed in and sent off.

Tadashi put the tablet back into his suitcase and said.

"Goodnight Hiro"

"Oh...Good night, Tadashi" Hiro said.

Tonight, Hiro could not help but feel that there was a wall between them.

What did the Leader mean to Tadashi?

And scene!

Next chapter, Tadashi chooses to spend the day with Aunt Cass who is all too happy to have him with her at all times. She asks about what he thinks about Hiro. A Lot. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Hiro woke up to find Tadashi bed empty, he momentary panicked until he heard the sound of his Aunt laughing.

"Good morning, Hiro" Baymax said. "The other Tadashi is downstairs and told me not to wake you"

His alarm activated a second later, but it looks like Tadashi had been doing something since the early hours of the morning.

Hiro got out of the bed and walked out of the room, then he walked to the corridor and steps into the kitchen to find Tadashi looking ready to go out, but without his hat and drinking coffee and opposite him was none other than Aunt Cass, dressed in a black top with high waisted blue jeans also drinking coffee.

She saw him.

"Oh, Hi. Hiro" She said, "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for school?"

"I was but what's going on?" Hiro said.

"We'll, today, I decided to spend time with your Aunt Cass" Said, Tadashi surprising him. "You showed me so much yesterday. I thought I should slow down today"

"Oh..." Hiro said, was Tadashi distancing himself from him because of yesterday night or did he want to broaden his horizon?

Then Hiro went back upstairs and both Tadashi and Aunt Cass heard the sound of Hiro trainwreck as he tried to get ready.

Hiro came down, as if he hadn't been slipping and sliding into things upstairs and said. "What's for breakfast?"

Both Aunt Cass and Tadashi kept their amusement hidden.

"Cereal" Aunt Cass said, putting it down "Because I can't be bother to fry an egg this morning"

Hiro sat down and took the cereal box and said. "What did Tadashi, have?"

"Egg's, Sausages, toast and Bacon from across the street" Tadashi said, without holding back.

"What!?" Hiro said. "How come he got to do that!?"

"Because Hiro, he's a guest and I had money" Aunt Cass said, popping a donut in her mouth.

Hiro did not like the playful look that he saw on Tadashi face in mid sip, he turned to the plain cereal and he swore he heard Tadashi laughing.

But that was impossible and he eat his cereal while not feeling happy about it.

When he was done, he put the plate in the sink and walked out of the door.

"So, what do you do all day, Miss Cass?" Tadashi said, and Aunt Cass almost tripped over her feet when she heard him say what he decided to call her.

"Miss Cass?" Aunt Cass said. "Can't you just call me 'Aunt Cass'? I am technically your Aunt even if you come from a parallel world"

"...I think, I'll stick with 'Miss Cass" Tadashi said, much to her disappointment.

"We'll, you can help me flip the open sign" Said, Aunt Cass not thinking about it, they both went downstairs.

And Tadashi was shown what to do, in his world, there was a bot that automatically changes the words on the card depending on the time.

Then Tadashi was introduced to the staff that came in to start their work.

Each one of them stared at him, maybe it was because he looked so much like the boss's owner's dead nephew to be comfortable.

Of course, they had met Tadashi and Hiro in the past and known them for years.

But Tadashi looked at all of them like they were complete strangers and the woman herself confusingly introduced him as somebody who was staying with her for a week.

Apparently, he was here to observe.

All right then.

Tadashi stood far behind the counter as the first customer of the day appeared, Aunt Cass was there to take the order.

She couldn't help but noticed Tadashi tilt his head seeing the machine print an order in long paper form, and then she went to the double doors were Tadashi heard her shout the order.

Then she came back with a donut.

More people appeared but they sat and waited for somebody to attend to them which was a young woman job.

Somebody quickly took over Aunt Cass job at the register.

"So how are you liking the shop?" Aunt Cass said, to Tadashi while eating.

"So far...Unique" Tadashi said, confusing her. "I'm used to having machines do everything and provide orders in data"

"Oh..." Aunt Cass said. "So, you spent the day with Hiro, yesterday. How did you like the school?"

"The school was great. Although the 'Tadashi Hamada' hall was a bit weird to see" Said, Tadashi. "Hiro introduced me to his amazing friends and his lab. It was like seeing the birth of a little bit of my world"

"Hmmm" Aunt Cass said, before saying. "And what do you think about Hiro?"

"Hiro?" Tadashi said, why was she asking about Hiro. "He's...a good kid. He's a great kid. He's very smart and he even treated me to ice cream. Until yesterday, I had never heard of Ice Cream"

"Really?" Aunt Cass said.

"It turns out my world skipped a few things in development" Said, Tadashi.

And while Aunt Cass talked to Tadashi, she forgot one important thing.

With an upside-down city hovering over you, it would bring in foreigners, foreigners who hadn't bothered to try and learn English and would want to walk through the front door of the most popular café in the city.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying" Said, the poor worker who was attending to one family who spoke Russian.

Aunt Cass not wanting to disappoint a customer, appeared and said. "Is there something the matter?"

The man of the family said. "Что это за услуга? (What kind of Service is this?)"

They had to turn away because very few places had translators which was stupid, since so many people from around the world had come to gawk at the city.

When Aunt Cass heard that, her mind went blank.

What was he saying?

However, an unlikely person came to her rescue.

It was Tadashi.

"Мы сожалеем о путанице. Я приму ваш заказ сегодня. (We are so sorry for the confusion. I will be taking your order today.)" Hearing the voice, everybody turned to see it was none other than Tadashi.

"Ты говоришь по-русски? (You speak Russian?)" Said, the man.

"Я порядочный (I'm decent)" Said, Tadashi.

The man looked very happy, finally a translator and said. "Что все варианты говорят на русском языке?(What does all the options say in Russian?)"

And Tadashi spoke to the whole family, telling them each option in Russian, while Aunt Cass and the cashier woman looked on with wide eyes as they talked to each other, Tadashi had seen how to use the cash register enough times to punch in the order for the family.

He gave them the price and thankfully they had converted money into US dollars and paid, then he gave the order to the cashier woman who slowly went to the kitchen to shout the order, while the family took a seat, finally being fed.

"You speak, Russian?" Aunt Cass suddenly said.

"It was one of the requirements to enter my school" Tadashi said, "Along with a bunch of things. The school wanted us to market in not just English-speaking countries."

He most likely won't be doing that again, unknown feelings rose up within him when he saw Aunt Cass was in trouble, it was something that was confusing him.

He walked back.

But sadly it wasn't the last time he would help her out because a lot of foreigners came through the door, it got to a point where Aunt Cass just wrote 'Translator Here' written in different languages that she managed to translate thanks to google translator.

Foreigners were flocking to the shop and Tadashi thought, working here was actually fun.

When Hiro and his friends came over for lunch, they were stunned to see so many foreigners in the café and the long line that was in front of the cashier.

Word was getting around about the translating young man who was very helpful with relying the order to a clearly English-speaking staff.

Aunt Cass was all smiles because her business was booming, she didn't realise the huge business that was catering to foreigners.

But than a beeping sound came from Tadashi pocket which he didn't hear because of the noise, Tadashi tried to pull away because he knew he had to take a pill but there was always somebody or someone to pull him back in.

Without that pill, Tadashi know there was something seriously wrong with his brain instantly.

While somebody was talking, he walked away and said. "Somebody else please mend the register"

Everybody was shocked by his sudden actions.

"Tadashi?" Aunt Cass said.

But Tadashi went up the stairs and didn't seem to hear her, he stumbled into the apartment with the gracefulness of somebody dancing with two left feet.

His world began to tip to the point he did not even knew where he was.

"T-Tadashi?"

Was the last thing he heard before the darkness too him and he blacked out.

Tadashi felt himself plunge further into the darkness, every part of him told him to close his eyes.

He was at death door.

And because he was at death door, something began to stur suddenly in the darkness to reveal an eyeball.

One eyeball became two, two eyeballs began three.

Three eyeballs became a dozen.

Those dozen eyeballs narrowed on him only to look at him with alarm and concern.

Two hands reached out to him and caught him.

"Little one...why are you here?" said a dozen voice asking at once.

That voice...

Leader?

"...Its okay, your job has long been over. I will take care of you" Said, the voice.

And Tadashi felt very safe in those hands, he closed his eyes.

#Scene Break#

Hiro was scared as he looked at the not breathing Tadashi on the floor, behind him was Aunt Cass and his friends.

He had grabbed Baymax and Baymax had reminded him of the pill Tadashi was supposed to take twice a day.

From the scan, Baymax told them his heart beat went from normal beats to no beats within seconds.

He grabbed the pill and forced it into his mouth than he tilted his head back causing the pill to be swallowed.

He had already lost his version of his brother.

He refused to loose another version.

His friends tried to help revive him, because he was the Envoy.

The Envoy was not supposed to die!

"YOU CAN'T DIE! DAMN IT!" Fred said. "THERE MAY BE AN ALIEN WAR WITH YOUR DEATH!"

"Baymax, administer a shock to his heart" Said, Hiro.

They all looked at the bot before his hands began to glow blue, they all ripped off Tadashi clothes and got off him.

"Administering, shock now" said, Baymax before touching Tadashi skin.

Tadashi body thrust up.

Nothing.

"Again, Baymax" Hiro said.

Baymax did it again, however, still nothing happened.

"Again," Hiro said,.

"Hiro..." Aunt Cass said.

He was dead.

However who to come alive was, none other than Tadashi futuristic suitcase, everybody was very surprised to see it appear from no-where.

"Master Hamada?" said, KAL, those who were Baymax and Hiro were shocked to see this robot.

"Stand back!" she said, everybody took a step back while staring.

What they all saw next proved just how advanced the city above was.

"Going to revive mode" She said, before she transformed before she transformdd into a massive holographic robot before their very eyes.

"Woah" Said, Honey Lemon.

And than with a touch so gentle you would be shocked, her hand lit up and she touched him on his chest.

The golden glow spread and than Tadashi eyes flickered open and he sat up having taken a huge breath.

"Damn. I need one of those!" Fred said.

Tadashi was confused when he saw everybody and than Hiro hugged him.

He hugged him.

Tadashi froze, a large part of him wanted to hug back.

However, Hiro quickly realised what he was doing and pulled back and said. "Sorry"

"W-What happened?" Tadashi said.

It was KAL who answered him.

"Master Hamada, you did not take your pill on time so the oxygen effected your brain which than infected every part of your body" she said.

"...So that's what happens when somebody like me goes without the pill" said, Tadashi analysing as if he hadn't been dead a second ago.

He was the chilliest dude about who came back to life, they has ever met.

Suddenly KAL said in a time devoid of personality.

"Tadashi Hamada authorisation has been revoked by the highest authority in the land"

Silence.

"What?" Aunt Cass said.

"Revoked Authority?" said, Hiro, before saying. "What does that mean, Tadashi?"

Everybody turned to the teenager and was shocked to see him smiling with a look of fondness in his eyes.

For Hiro it was the look that 'his' Tadashi looked at him with.

When the teen realised they were all looking at him, he got embarrassed and said.

"It means for the sake of your world, I need to get back to mine before all hell breaks loose."

His statement stunned them all.

The Leader was awake, he could feel it in his bones.

He could feel the love and compassion directed at him.

He could also feel the Leader Rage.

That volcano ready to erupt.

Rage at seeing him at Death Door.

Rage towards the city who push him so far.

If he didn't go soon than this City will be wiped off the map.

And scene!

Merry Christmas! Next chapter, Tadashi is very quick to pack but Hiro seems very reluctant to see him vanish forever however, Tadashi is not risking the city security to talk and goes back home. Review/ fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Everybody was stunned to see the previous dead guy rush upstairs, he was clearly in a hurry to leave.

Hiro went after him but everybody else stayed rooted.

"Hmm. Lets see what I have out" He said, holding a silver tube and pressing it, a wave wrung out and Tadashi suddenly know where his stuff was.

"Your...leaving?" Said, a voice behind him.

Tadashi know that voice but his mind was focused on the image of the last piece of his world, his parents, his friends and family, he even missed his school.

"Yeah" he said. "My world no longer needs an envoy"

"But it hasn't been a week, yet" Hiro said.

"Orders are Orders" He said, "Do you know the military training I had to go through just to come here? A lot of money was invested just to make sure I didn't die after arriving here for hours"

"But can't we keep in touch or something?" Hiro said, it was clear to him that Tadashi wasn't even going to say goodbye.

"Hiro...that will be a serious breach of security" Tadashi said, as Hiro went from hope to being shaken. "Security is what is keeping me safe. Rules are what keeping the people above your head from going insane. I don't belong here, Hiro. You, know it. I know it. Your Aunt Cass knows it and your friends know it."

"Than allow me to go with you" Hiro said, making Tadashi finally look up.

"What?" He said, turning.

"With your brains and my suit, we can modify it so that it allows me to survive up there" Hiro said.

Tadashi laughed and said. "Although that would be a very interesting project Hiro and I would love to show you my world like you have shown me yours. If an Earth person gets through the shield without approval from the higher region than there would be a massive uproar. I am not authorised to work with somebody from down below"

"Oh..." Hiro said, before he said. "We'll can you at least try?"

Tadashi laughed and said. "Goodbye, Hiro"

He then teleported before Hiro's very eyes and so was his suitcase, much to the people downstairs shock.

When Tadashi came to, he was greeted to a hug from his parents.

"Son, we are so glad to have you back" Said, his father.

And then Tadashi heard the music.

"What's going on?" He said.

"The Leader has woken up" Said, his mother making his eyes widen.

It was a cause of celebration and he was right in the middle of the start of the celebration, he went outside with his parents and onto the pathway and he saw people coming out to look.

If it was a celebration, then why shouldn't he join in as well?

And for the first time since the City arrived above San Fransokyo, the whole city truly made noise startling those underneath.

Especially those who were trying to sleep, but nope. No sleep tonight.

"Its 2 in the morning!" Aunt Cass said, sleepily as everybody in the city complained about the noise from above.

What on earth, were they celebrating?

It got so bad, that the Mayor himself had to appear and announce that the next day would be a day of rest.

The City began to fizzle out in terms of noise level around 4 in the morning and the city below it, was finally able to sleep.

That's when Tadashi was unknowingly visited in the early hours of the morning.

A finger in a cloak appeared, the cloak wasn't something a regular person could afford and the alarm in the house did not go off confirming the figure Identity as none other than the Leader.

It stretched out its hand revealing eyes and stroked Tadashi cheek.

Tadashi room seemed to have been invaded by the reminiscent of a party and his body was covered in glitter.

The people of the City had been truly happy when they heard he was awake.

"….I'm happy that your safe and sound" said, the being. "I tried to keep you two away from each other but it looks like even I can not control fate. Tadashi your heart is too big and that's the best thing about you. I will make sure you have no reason to venture our of the city again"

And than it disappeared.

The City also seemed to be having a resting day and was back up the following day at 9 am

"Bye, Kaa-san. Bye Tou-san" Tadashi said, going to the door.

"Bye son" Said, both of them.

He walked out and walked down the path and through the bridge, he was instantly greeted with a quiet neighbourhood and teleporting people, in the sky were hovering vehicles, teleporters were used to get the upper area buildings.

Tadashi began to walk down the street, it would be a lie if he didn't marvel at the environment he was in, the sunlight that peered down through the shields lit the city beautifutly, it was like passing through a dream.

His thoughts were echoed by a lot of people, he walked to the bus stop and saw on floating screens, the names of teleporter routes.

He walked to the screen and his face was scanned in, on the screen showed his face and the route he had already paid for.

"Please have a nice day" said, a mechanical voice before he was teleported to yards away from San Fransokyo Technological institute.

His school.

He saw people appearing from everywhere, the campus was bigger and the buildings were taller and fancier.

The cities greatest minds went here so there was a massive amount of funding going into it.

He walked to his part of the campus, while making sure to keep out of the way of any exploding inventions from genius who were confident enough to turn their invention on in a public place, but no harm was done since the blast was nullified if it got too big.

His section was the Robotics section and he entered the building, the doors automatically opened and he saw people, other genius like him walking in and out of the building, he got the teleporter and it scanned him before sending him to his floor, he walked to his door and his face was scanned in.

"Password" said, a mechanical voice.

Tadashi thought of the password 'Rice Dumpling', the door opened and Tadashi walked inside.

The inside of his lab put Hiro to shame, not only was it much bigger, but it was a lot more imaginative as well, not a single thing was normal looking, his world's best technology was right on display here, hovering screen were everywhere and the wall was his very first invention when he was a kid.

A Jet pack because what kid did not want to build their own jetpack instead of buy it from the store?

He had two against glass windows and a bed, the landing gave him a large glimpse of the outside world which was a massive green field that had genius trying their latest experiment while Cars flew above not making a sound and did not pollute the air.

He sat down on his swivel chair and said. "System One"

He suddenly heard. "Welcome back, Master Hamada. Would you like me to open where you left off?"

"That would be nice, May." He said, and then in front of him a hologram came to life it revealed a blueprint so complicated that it would make Hiro head spin.

Hiro?

He shook his head, why was he thinking about that boy from Earth?

He had no idea that the boy was also in his lab and thinking about him as well, just praying that he would see him again some day.

He began to focus on what he was doing and said. "May...lets change the property of part 3121 to Copper and coat it with sulfur"

"Yes, Master Hamada" Said, the computer.

#Several Hours later#

"Master, Hamada. My clock tells me, it's now time for lunch. Should I go offline or do you wish to order something through me?" Said, the computer.

"Hmm" He said, "Can you get me something?"

"Certain Master Hamada" Said, the computer.

"Have you ever heard of something called Ice-cream?" He said.

"Scanning for the food called Ice Cream" Said, the computer, going through all of their worlds history before saying. "Conclusion. The food known as 'Ice Cream' does not exist. Would you like to see recommendations?"

And Tadashi groaned, it was really too bad because he had developed an ice-cold sweet tooth and said. "I'll just go out to eat"

#Same time on Earth#

"Should we talk to him?" Said, Wasabi in the background.

"I've tried and failed" said, Honey Lemon.

His group of friends gathered as they watched Hiro mope around like an abandoned puppy.

To think that the other Tadashi leaving to be with his own people would effect Hiro so much.

Maybe it was because he sounded and looked like his dead brother?

"Its good that they separated" Go Go said. "Hiro being around another version of his brother isn't healthy. What if Hiro wanted to replace his Tadashi with the one above us? Who knows how far he would go to make that a reality?"

They live in two different worlds, there was no way they could live in each other worlds naturally.

Plus, they felt like Hiro may have started putting unrealistic expectations on the guy to be or act a certain way.

It was good the guy left before Hiro was overcome with the urge to do something that would felt on the world.

"Hiro, will be fine a week tops" said, Go Go.

They all hopped so.

#Scene break#

The Leader did not need to sleep but waking up, he couldn't escape from the effects of using so much power so long so itself had to rest to charge itself.

It appeared inside the room where people stood waiting for it.

It walked passed them all began taking a seat on the chair that had previously been occupied by Commander Grace Vin.

"All Hail, the Leader" all of them said.

"Please, tell me what's being going on while I slept" said, the Leader.

And they told it.

They told it how those below reached out to them and in order to gather information, they sent an Envoy out.

This was why it awoke to find Tadashi in such a dangerous state, he was outside the city.

When they finished explaining, there was a long an comfortable silence.

"Tell the President of the United States that we will not deal with him" said, Leader shocking the room but what he said next had any concern silenced. "An Envoy was sent out and he almost died. This maybe no concerned down below but here, we are all family. We are the last of our world, I took a look at his mind and his knowledge was exploited, he was used for profit. His big heart was used by those around him. It proves that the world below has the same issues that killed our world. We are only a few but our knowledge and experience vastly overpower this world. If something happened to even one of us, who here can say that they won't feel anything?"

They all looked at each other.

If one of them were to die even if they have never met this person?

There would be a great mourning within them because a piece of their world had been snuffed out.

Now if this world was the cause of death, the rage they would feel would won't stop at imprisoning the source.

"We all agreed that we will live peaceful. If somebody was killed than it would break that pact within us. So it's best to prevent such scenarios" said, the Leader. "So tell the President that no thank you. Not until we have expanded and our future is stable. The outside will grow more advanced and to protect ourselves we too will grow but never cross boundaries"

Boundaries were there for a reason.

However, Leader greatly underestimated the stubbornness of the man who held the title of the President of the United States.

They lived in a cool futuristic city and he'll be damned if he doesn't get one foot in the door.

And scene!

Next chapter, President Soybean because the most annoying man in the world and Tadashi finds himself missing Hiro more. Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"Leader. It's president Soybean" said, Grace Vin.

"Tell him the answer is still no" said, Leader. "We will not allow Earth people up here, no matter how high their authority is"

The man had called 8 times in a single week.

What was with the man and his fascination of the city above?

"Yes, Leader," Said Grace Vin, going to tell the man.

When her job was done, she was stunned to be called to Leader.

"Leader?" She said.

And than Leader did something shocking.

The Leader touched her cheek like a parent would and said. "Thank you for keeping the calm in the city while I slept. I can not imagine how hard it was on you"

"Leader..." She said, as she welcomed the freak of nature touch before speaking her true feeling. "I was so scared, Leader. I wondered if you would ever wake up. You looked after all of us and you were such a huge part of our world. I didn't know if I could be strong"

That was it.

She may have appeared calm and collected but the truth was, she was one of those who worried about the Leader the most.

Suddenly having the whole city fragile mentality dumped onto her shoulders as the Leader slept, out right terrified her.

"I am very sorry that you had to step in" said, the Leader. "I thought I had enough energy to keep us safe but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry that I worried all of you. But everything is okay now. Our world may be gone but it can live on through educating the generation born into this world. I consider you all my children and I will protect you all"

"Leader..." She said, what did her world do to deserve such a kind and gentle being?

She went to hug it and it welcomed her with opened arms.

She enjoyed its presence.

She enjoyed the fact that she no longer had to face the world alone.

#scene change#

"So what was it like to be on Earth?" Suddenly his mother voice said, pulling Tadashi out of thought.

"Huh?" He said, blinking and finding himself in front of the dinner table and beyond that was his father looking at him worryingly.

He remembered what his mother just said.

"Earth was interesting, Kaa-chan" he began. "Its several decades behind our own but I met some really interesting people. The Aunt I met owns a cafe and the boy I bunked with was very interesting. I was apparently staying in my parallel self house"

"Really?" Said, his father, interested.

"But what happened to my other self and you two is very depressing" said, Tadashi.

And both his parents looked at him with wide eyes as they picked up the hint.

They and Tadashi were dead here.

Was that the reason why he was so distracted lately?

Did he think about their family who hadn't managed to avoid disaster?

"Son. We're fine" said his mother. "The Leader protected us and with the Leader waking up, Leader will protect us from this world. If this world can not be handled we will simply move onto the next"

And Tadashi blinked, that wasn't what had him thinking.

But he supposed it was better than telling them about his strange feeling of missing the life down below.

Missing the boy who was his roommate.

Feelings he was not supposed to have, grew inside him.

But with time, emotions dim away.

#With Hiro#

Hiro had no intention of letting Tadashi forget about him.

"Hiro, you are insane" said, Wasabi, in Fred house."You want to go up to that city in the sky?"

"Its for...science" said, Hiro, before he said. "Haven't you ever wondered what the city is like? Where Tadashi came from"

"I am on board with going to an alien city" Fred said and for some reason he was in his costume.

"Hiro, as much as it would excite us to see how advanced they are in technology" Honey Lemon said. "But going up there is-" trying to find words for it.

"A death wish" said, Go Go Tango as they all looked at her. "What? I'm not the only one who has thought that the city being so high, isn't it's only defence. Even if you managed to get that high, they properly have shields or weapons waiting to blew you out of the sky"

"Go Go is right and I'm too young to die" said, Wasabi. "And besides being in the company of strangely feeling people doesn't appeal to me. I was only near Tadashi for a few minutes and he made my skin crawl. It was good thing he went back to his own kind"

And Hiro friends knew what he meant, there was just something unsettling about the Tadashi that came down from that city.

How Hiro could be so relaxed with him was mysterious.

"So you think, they will let us in. If we just ask?" Said, Fred.

And everybody looked at him like he had grown a second head.

If the president of the United States couldn't get in, than what hope did they have?

"It's worth a shot" said, Fred.

"Well, I'm going to try and get into that city" said, Hiro, not admitting that he just wanted to see Tadashi again.

He felt like their relationship ended abruptly.

His friends sighed, if Hiro wants to do something, he would do it even if he had to go to the junk hard for parts because they blocked him off from his lab.

Plus the school may encourage him if there was even a slight chance of getting up there.

"We better help you than" Go Go said, surprising him. "We're not letting you up there knowing you have a 100 percent chance of dying. We can at least give you some sort of lifeline"

Indeed.

"Thanks guys" said, Hiro, not thinking about what would happen if Aunt Cass thought he was going up to the city above.

She wouldn't let him out of the house.

So for four months, all of them worked on upgrading his suit, trying to increase his chance of survival up there.

Hiro hadn't thought about what he was going to say up when he got up there, it was too dangerous to try and do a security scan on the site.

"Okay. Thanks guys" he said, before activated Baymax.

They blasted off and headed to the sky.

Hiro hadn't thought of what he was going to say to persuade them to mysterious let him in.

Perhaps he would volunteer to be an Envoy like Tadashi was?

However as he got closer and closer to the city he decided to wing it, by now somebody must have seen him.

And they had, right at the top of the city society.

Grace Vin was about to ignore him and tell him to turn back when they all felt Leader lean forward from interest.

And Hiro who had realised they hadn't blasted him out of the sky said into a speaker.

"Err. My name is Hiro Hamada." He began. "I would like to offer myself as an Envoy to the people of Earth"

Silence.

"Maybe, Hiro you weren't lou-" Baymax began before his whole body stopped working but instead of falling backwards, it was like the gravity was suddenly flipped and they fell forwards.

Right through the shields and came crashing down, neither Baymax or Hiro suit could handle the suddenly forces trying to tear it apart.

When Hiro hit the floor he blacked out.

#Time Skip#

Hiro began to come to, days later and when he did, he found out that he wasn't wearing his suit, he was back in his normal clothes of a red shirt, black open wool hoody, grey shorts and brown sneakers.

He was sitting on a chair but in his arm was something glowing.

"What the?" He said, trying to get a closer look.

It was technology.

"I wouldn't tamper with that if I were you" said, a man with round glass and lab coat. "That is the only thing keeping you from sticking to the ceiling and enough oxygen getting to your brain at this height"

And Hiro instantly stopped trying to mess with it.

"I have received notice that your request to be an Envoy for the people of earth has been successful" said, the man.

Wait?

Request?

And than it all came back to Hiro.

He had successfully gotten into the city!

"Where Baymax!?" Said, Hiro.

"That piece of old primitive technology?" Said, the man. "We're just making some slight adjustments to the robots camera features. Since you will be staying here for a week, we don't want him hacked. You will be getting him back"

He was staying, for a week?

Just like Tadashi!

"Now since an Envoy was sent before, we have decided for you to stay with his family" said, the man.

"I can see Tadashi?" Said, Hiro.

"..It took quiet some convincing on our part" said, the man showing distain for him. "Mr and Mrs Hamada, seem weary of letting somebody from earth into their house but they eventually agreed to it. We gave them money to prepare for your arrival"

"Great...so when do I leave?" Said, Hiro.

"After more tests" said, the man.

And Hiro was suddenly technologically assaulted, they made sure to get DNA samples of everything before Hiro was allowed to leave feeling like his body was uncomfortable to be in.

They than walked through the door to reveal a tube made from glass and steel.

Hiro eyes were wide with shock when he saw flying cars whizz past him, hovering advertisement in the air, below was a tiny section of the city with high sky scrapers and people looking.

The night time looked beautiful from up here.

A hovering train flew right past him carrying people.

"Woah!" Hiro said, this was the place Tadashi came from?

They finally reached the end of the tube and Hiro saw Baymax.

"Baymax!" He said, running to hug the bot.

"Hello, Hiro" said, Baymax. "These people were very nice to me and gave me a computer cookie"

They had become advanced enough to give Baymax virtual food that he could taste.

The man coughed and Hiro let go.

Boy and machine made their way to the end of the tube, and they saw a long room and in that room was none than Tadashi and his family surrounded by military guards.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said, running to him only to get a very firm wack on the head by a very irritated Tadashi.

"Hiro, what on earth are you doing here!?" Tadashi said.

"I-I came to visit you" said, Hiro nursing his injury only for Baymax to offer help.

"I can see that but when you offered to visit but I didn't think you'll actually do it! You could have died!" He said, rightfully chewing him out.

"But I'm here, now" said, Hiro.

"Unbelievable.." Tadashi said.

And that's when they heard a cough and Tadashi realised he was acting out of order in a room full of his parents and even Commander was here.

His body went rigid.

"It seems you two are well acquainted with each other" said, Grace, she didn't think their relationship would be like brothers.

"Yes, Maam. I stated in my report that Hiro Hamada was a huge help in showing what Earth has to offer" said, Tadashi like a solider.

Hiro was very surprised by his rigid attitude towards her.

How important was she here?

"I have yet to read it" Grace said, before she said. "You may take the boy and the Robot now. Leader has decided that he would be here for a week. We have already notified President Soybean that an Envoy had been chosen"

And the man complained.

A lot.

And than the family began to leave and Hiro and Baymax followed behind them.

They went to what could only be called a hovering car.

"Cool!" Said, Hiro as he saw it, both Tadashi parents couldnt help but smile.

They got in and the car morphed to make room for Baymax

Suddenly a 4 seater became a large van, Baymax had never sat inside a vehicle before.

"What does this car run on?" Hiro began. "How can it change shape? How fast can this car drive"

"Slow down, Hiro" said, Tadashi worried that Hiro wasn't taken in enough oxygen.

Hiro pressed his face against the window as the vechile drove off and dipped right into the city below.

Hiro had an amazing view of the city as it came into focus under the night sky.

He saw people eating in automated restaurants.

Hovering advertisements, he saw kids out late playing what looked like a high tech version of baseball, the ball was not effected by gravity at all.

He saw an evening jogger with shoes that told the wearer the amount of steps and glowing eye contacts displaying a selected environment for the user.

They stopped and Hiro saw a person pull up beside them and they were riding a bicycle similar to the invention Go Go Tango was working on.

It was public and looked old.

The car drove and they passed a lake that Hiro wondered how could it not fall, they were people out fishing with advanced technology but he didn't seem much of it.

They drove into another populated area and stopped in front of Japanese stylised house.

Both Hiro and Tadashi helped Baymax to get out of the car and the car returned to normal.

"Welcome to our house" said, Tadashi mother.

And Hiro and Baymax looked at the very Japanese garden and crossed the little bridge before getting on the first step.

The door scanned them and opened without them doing a thing, they walked in and Hiro was blown away by the traditional Japanese interior.

The house was certainly bigger than the apartment above a shop he lived in.

"Welcome Master Hamada, Mistress Hamada, Young Master Tadashi, Robot Baymax and Guest" said, voice from above that had Hiro stunned.

"You guys got an Ai House?" Said, Hiro.

"Hiro, here. Everybody has a AI house" said Tadashi.

"Who wants my homemade dumplings?" Said, the woman.

"Me" both Tadashi and his father said instantly.

And Hiro stomach made its desires known.

"Me..." Hiro said, quietly and embarrassed when everybody turned to him even Baymax.

That evening Hiro had the best dumplings he had ever had in his life.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hiro has to endure Aunt Cass giving him a tongue lashing after being informed he want to the city above. The identity of the Envoy is blissful kept a secret from media. Meanwhile Hiro begs Tadashi to take him to school with him. Review/ fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"HIRO, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

That was the sound of his Aunt Cass yelling at him through the phone.

Hiro put it a safe distance from his ear, he was in Tadashi room with Baymax.

"HIRO, YOU WANT MISSING FOR DAYS! YOUR FRIENDS SAID NOTHING! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Hiro was very much aware that Tadashi should have been back from the toilet but he was taken unusually long.

When Tadashi did finally managed to show his face, Aunt Cass had convientately stopped yelling and the call was pretty much over.

"You left me alone with her" said Hiro.

"Its you who decided to risk your life to come here, not me. It was your family problem." said, Tadashi, as he changed the pattern of his shirt.

There was long silence as he did so.

"Tadashi..." Hiro began and he responded. "What is it like to have a mom and dad?"

Tadashi was stunned at the question and than he realised something.

His parents were another version of Hiro parents which were dead.

This had hit Hiro when he woke up the next morning and he realised he had just had food with people, his Tadashi talked about but Hiro was too young at the time to remember.

Sure Aunt Cass was amazing but Hiro always wondered what it was like to have parents that you could see where you got your face from or certain habits.

"Having parents is...amazing" Tadashi said, actually answering him. "Even though I didn't have a sibling, I have awesome parents. If im bleeding a little, they treat it like it's a mountain of blood. When I'm slowly morphing into a man, I know there is a man in the house who I can ask any question because he has been through it all. My father was the one who taught me how to shave. My mother is always there to make me feel better and she is there to stick up for me as well. She is the one making sure I don't fall behind. She would drag me out of bed if I refuse to get out" his voice was very fond when he spoke of them.

It was strange a few months ago, he was actually surprised to see his parents and even glued himself to them for a couple of days.

It was like he hadn't seen them in years.

Well, Hiro found that he could sort of relate.

His Tadashi was always looking out for him and trying to make him do something with his life. He was the one who played catch with him.

Hiro never thought about when he grew old enough to shave.

Before the accident he assumed Tadashi would be there to teach him.

Nobody taught his Tadashi how to shave and now Hiro would have to find out himself how to shave because Aunt Cass was the wrong person to ask.

He missed his Tadashi.

Hiro stared at Tadashi.

Suddenly, Tadashi turned around and said. "Display board"

Suddenly in front of Hiro was a giant holographic board that appeared seemingly from now where.

" I need to teach you about my world social levels" Tadashi said, as Baymax looked with interest. "At the bottom are the normal people. This is you, my parents and most of civilisation."

They saw a simulation of people walking up and down.

"And than there is the military. People who make sure the normal people safe are and the science side make sure the city can evolve as well" Tadashi said. "Normal people can enter this fraction and I am in this fraction because I am an inventor"

Hiro and Baymax saw a simulation of military personal and those who experimented as well.

"And than there is the one above this, the second in Comand. Commander Grace Vin" said Tadashi. "She steps in when the Leader can not. If he can, than she would pass on Leaders orders to the two fractions"

Hiro and Baymax saw a holographic dark skinned woman.

"And than there is the being at the very top. Leader" said, Tadashi, before he thought hard about how to describe Leader to an outsider. "Leader is the city's true protector. Nothing happens without the Leaders knowledge. Leader is the one who approved you to be an Envoy, Hiro. And Leader can take that away just as easily. The only reason why my world is in your world is because of the Leader great efforts. Unfortunately Leader had to go to sleep because of the journey and just recently woke up"

And than Hiro and Baymax were very surprised when they saw a hooded figure but they could see the arms, the arms were covered in eyes and mouths.

"Cool..." Hiro said, "Can we visit this Leader person?"

"No" Tadashi said. "We are not permitted to go near. And Leader would especially be wairy of somebody from Earth. You won't get a kilometer near"

And Hiro felt disappointed, he wondered if those eyes and mouths were real.

Was Leader something that was not human?

"And now I have shown you how my world is" Tadashi said. "I will be going to my lab and you can join my mother in the garden."

And at the mention of the garden, Hiro rolled his eyed.

He didn't want to do gardening, he was in the most high tech city in the entire world for a week and Tadashi wanted him to water plants.

"Tadashi, your lab is at San Fransokyo Institute right?" Hiro said.

And Tadashi looked at him until he finally got it and said. "No."

"Come on Tadashi" said, Hiro. "I'm in your amazing world and you want me to see hardly any of it"

"You shouldn't even be here, Hiro" Tadashi said.

"Come on" said, Hiro. "Your counterpart showed me his lab. It's how I met Baymax"

"Really?" Tadashi said, turning to the robot.

"It was friend at first sight" Baymax said, making Hiro cough.

"Still my San Fransokyo is leagues more advanced than yours" said, Tadashi. "There are inventions that are not even out to the public. Its crazy high level stuff'

"Than it's a good thing that my world doesn't have the technology need to replicate any of it" Hiro said, not willing to give in. "And beside you did say, you wish I could see it"

"...Are you going to bug me until I let you go?" Tadashi sighed.

"Yes!" Hiro said.

"Fine" Tadashi said. "Lets go" and Hiro was up like a Kangaroo.

They went to the front door and Tadashi said.

"Inform Kaa-san, that I am taken Guest Hiro to my lab. Also tell Kaa-san that the Robot Baymax is available if she needs help"

"Yes, Young Master Tadashi" said, a mechanical voice.

"That is nice" said, Hiro as they walked out.

They walked over the bridge and to the opening, it was the first time Hiro would see the city in the morning.

"Whoa" Hiro said, looking at the flying cars and vechile's, before he saw sunlight dropping through the city.

How is such an effect being made when the city is upside down?

He followed Tadashi, making sure to stare at everything and everyone.

He must have looked like a complete weirdo to everybody who was just trying to go about their day but ended up being stared at by Hiro.

They got to the bus stop and Tadashi realised unfortunately that he would have to pay for Hiro and it would have to be a bus ride since Hiro wasn't on the system.

"You are expensive" Tadashi said much to Hiro confusion.

And than they both teleported and Hiro found himself sitting on a moving flying bus.

Hiro was glued to the window immediately and saw the overview of the city as the bus flew, passengers zapped out and in of the bus.

"Hiro if you press yourself against the window, you'll fall" said, Tadashi.

It was like Tadashi never spoke as Hiro just continued to look.

Everybody on the bus looked at Hiro like he was a weirdo.

"Sorry, he's my little brother and the teleporter is on the mend." Tadashi lied. "First time being on a bus"

The surrounding people suddenly understood.

And Tadashi looked to find Hiro had moved away from the window and was staring at him in surprise.

They teleported out and what Hiro saw next was amazing.

It was San Franysoko Institute but at the same time it was not.

The people were different, each having their own sense of style as if they came from a different time period.

He saw people test their own inventions which when they o blew up was disposed off without smoke.

And than he heard the music and physical notes appeared in the air above the students.

"Welcome, Hiro. To my nerd school" said, Tadashi as Hiro looked with wide eyes.

Tadashi took him slowly through the crowd of people wanting to get to class, Hiro found everything so lively, everything so big.

What on Earth was Tadashi talking about, that nobody talks to each other?

Everybody was alive and smiling.

They went to the robotics section and Hiro wanted to take a picture when he saw the giant building as if god had modelled it himself.

He happily followed Tadashi inside and found that it was just as impressive inside than it was outside, walking was just an option for students Hiro quickly found out.

He saw a girl who was gliding on the ceiling and going to class that was on the ceiling.

He saw people zap in and out of the places.

He saw people get robots to carry them about.

Seeing how not even the ceiling was a limitation, was quiet something to behold for somebody like Hiro who had never seen people hold a class on a ceiling before.

They entered a teleporter and was zapped to a certain floor and in front of Tadashi lab.

Tadashi seemed to think before the door opened and they heard.

"Welcome Master Hamada" from a female voice.

Hiro was quickly in, and what Hiro saw next was the most amazing room he had ever seen.

This Tadashi lab put his Tadashi lab to absolute shame.

The room was giant, there was holographic screens everywhere, Hiro saw a giant blue print of some invention Tadashi forgot to switch off.

He saw automated things as if Tadashi was looking to the past and wanted to improve on it, he saw shelves filled with books and tables that were clearly interactive.

And to top it off, there was sun light coming through the window.

"So what do you think of my lab, Hiro?" Tadashi said.

Judging by Hiro face, Tadashi thought he had broken him.

#Scene Change#

"Have you found out who the Envoy is?" Said, President Soybean in his office.

"Sorry, sir. But there are many who went missing in that city" said, a man dressed in a black suit. "The identity of the Envoy is clearly a well guarded secret. If it wasn't, the media would be all over it"

And the President signed.

To think some random person he could not know, had been picked to go up there, instead of the president of the United States was quiet a blow.

However if the Envoy does well, the city confidence in the outside world would increase and soon he would get up there for negotiations.

#Scene Change#

The Leader was on a large luxurious bed, it may look like it was asleep but it was watching everything.

It was everywhere and everything.

"You wish to ask a question. Ask it" suddenly the many voice of the Leader said at once.

It did not need to look to know that Grace was there.

"Leader...why did you allow an outsider within our shield when you were so against it before?" Grace said. "And why some random boy and his robot?"

Leader always encouraged her to ask questions.

"Grace. I allowed that boy in because he has a heavy heart" said Leader confusing her. "He is chasing a dream that would never be and he needs to accept that. The city will help him realise that"

It had let Hiro Hamada in because it knew he was chasing after Tadashi.

When something dies, you let it go. Wish it happiness in the next life, Hiro hadn't done that.

It had given Tadashi his dream life as payback for all those years without his parents, the years of throwing his childhood away to look after Hiro, the years of watching his own brother dabble in the illegal world out of boredom oblivious to his own strength, the years where his criminal record kept mountain because he had to bail his little brother and the years he saw his own aunt eat herself out of depression because of having to bail them out of jail.

Tadashi deserved an a reward for what he put up with in his 18 years of life.

And Hiro had unfortunately seen him and wanted to go back in time.

Tadashi was a bright young man and would eventually realise this.

And when he did, Tadashi himself would make Hiro realise he needed to let him go.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hiro follows Tadashi through his day and they seemed to get closer by the second. But the result of the passage of time soon rears its head in the form of Tadashi Girlfriend. Review/ fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"Hiro, can you stop doing that?" Said, Tadashi as Hiro was thrust up and down from the floor to the ceiling.

"But you have so many cool stuff that I've never seen before," Hiro said. "And they are even on the ceiling as well."

"Uh, huh," Tadashi said before he motioned for something and Hiro saw a hovering screen on the ceiling break away from it position.

It floated to Tadashi and than Tadashi enlarged it and then did something while Hiro watched with interest.

"Guest mode activated," said, a female voice named may.

And then Hiro who was stuck to the ceiling was suddenly falling down below, but before he could hit the ground, he floated right up before being slowly turned around.

"My lab is now officially on guest mode towards you," said, Tadashi. "That means you can't use anything in here."

"What?" Said, Hiro disappointed, Hiro tried to grab something only for it to melt or float away from his fingertips.

"Hiro, I'm doing this because my stuff will kill anybody who doesn't at least have the basic knowledge," said, Tadashi. "Your world is several decades behind my own. Your don't have that knowledge yet."

"So let me get this straight," said, Hiro. "You have the most amazing lab, I have ever seen. You work in the most amazing college I have ever seen, and yet I can't touch anything that is here because I lack knowledge?"

"Pretty much," Tadashi said.

"Well, then ill just have to read the books on your shelves then," said, Hiro.

"Good luck with that. It's all Japanese" Tadashi said, the smile on his face sucker punched his words in.

"What's the point of getting out than!?" Hiro said.

"Well, you begged me to let you come with me," Tadashi said. "But I'm sure I can show you the hall of inventions."

"Hall of inventions?" Hiro said, suddenly excited.

What kind of amazing things were in there?

However, when they got there, Hiro felt like he was being drowned in cold water.

IPad.

First computer.

First light bulb.

Really old stuff and Tadashi was showing it to him.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Hiro said. "Even in my world, these are old."

"But in my world, these are centuries old," said, Tadashi. "Do you know how priceless headphones are in my world? They stopped making them 250 years ago."

Hiro was surprised, he owned a pair and could easily get it from his store.

"Wait. You guys don't have headphones?" Said, Hiro.

"Why would I need them when I can simply beam it into my head?" Tadashi said he couldn't understand how Hiro could treat his headphones so poorly when to him, they were priceless. "Just headphones that work and are in good form would catch several thousands of dollars easily."

Hiro was shocked.

"Wait. Really?" Hiro said before getting out the headphones attached to his phone.

He could get rich here?

Some people walked by, and Tadashi hid him.

He waited for them to pass and before saying "There is nothing that says I'm not from around here than a 14-year old having priceless headphones that look new."

"Why, would somebody steal, them?" Hiro said, putting them back.

"Heck no," said, Tadashi. "Do you think my world is full of barbarians?" Before he said. "On the other hand, news travels fast, and I don't want to be stared at everywhere I go. You'll be on the news in minutes, and the house would be invaded by camera's."

Just then a certain woman walked by, and Hiro eyes almost popped out if his head.

There was no mistake it, the person was the woman the world should have known for her years of science but was revealed just recently.

Lenore Shimamto.

No.

Prehaps, her granddaughter?

"Who are you looking at?" Tadashi said, noticing Hiro staring with wide eyes.

"Who...is that?" Said, Hiro pointing to woman wearing a bun but in a current dress.

Tadashi surprised as he said. "That's Mrs Lenore Shimamto. She an art and science teacher for the school. Her work is huge in my world. She created a new energy source"

"What did you just say?" Said, Hiro.

What, she didn't cause devastation but succeeded in creating a new energy source in this world!?

Wait.

"How is she still alive!" Said, Hiro. "She should be at least 200 years old!"

"That's where the Leader came in," said, Tadashi. "When she succeed in making the new energy she changed the whole entire world. Her discovery lead to the end of burning fossil fuels. Leader just had to give her something. She asked for a long life to see where her discovery would lead to."

Not many inventors live to see how their inventions change the world fully.

An invention can take 50 years and beyond before it even gets on the consumer market and even then its sold to the very rich first.

And by making her think, she had succeeded, Leader took away her guilt, and she opened up about her love of science to the world and was accepted easily.

"That's a huge difference," said, Hiro. "She actually succeeded in your world."

Tadashi was very confused with what he was talking about.

"C-Can I meet her?" Hiro said.

"Yeah, sure," he said before he said. "Mrs

Shimamto!"

The woman turned, and when she saw him, she smiled and came over.

"Hello, Hamada." She said. "Do you wish to enroll in my art course at last?"

"Urm," Tadashi said, awkwardly. "Actually my friend Hiro is a huge fan of yours."

Hiro was suddenly aware of eyes on him.

"Actually my friend Honey Lemon is a huge fan of yours," said, Hiro. "Unfortunately she was sick so she couldn't come, but she did ask for pictures."

"I see," said, the woman before smiling and said. "Well, I can't deny fans. It was by pure luck that I managed to succeed. Take photos if you wish."

Hiro quickly got out his phone; Honey Lemon was not going to believe this. However, Tadashi quickly hide the device when he saw it.

Hiro gave him a surprised look, and so did she.

"Hiro, you can't flash that dated piece of technology here," said, Tadashi. "Use this."

And then he got out a holographic screen and gave Hiro a quick rundown of how to use it.

Hiro was extremely happy to learn new tech at last even if it was for taking pictures.

The woman was wondering what was taken them so long.

And then they finally got several pictures in and they both walked away from her.

"What else is on this thing?" Hiro said messing with it.

The holographic screen was a dud, so Tadashi wasn't worried, but he was worried when suddenly he heard.

"Tadashi, it says here that you have a message from somebody called Tiana," Hiro said.

Tiana?

Shoot!

"Lockdown!" He said, to the holographic screen.

"Yes, Master Hamada," said, the mechanical voice.

Hiro watched Tadashi go into panic mode with interest.

Shoot, Shoot, Shoot!

"Hiro. What time is it?" Said, Tadashi.

"11:13," said, Hiro.

Extra shoot!

Tadashi now had a decision to make, either leave Hiro alone and have the guy no doubt wonder around and do who knows what or take him with him and lead to awkwardness.

He decided awkwardness was better than leaving Hiro alone.

"Hiro, you will say nothing," Tadashi said, as he suddenly got out a very long holographic screen and out came a living robot.

"Welcome to Catcome. You personal teleport" said the robot as Hiro went wide-eyed. "Where would you like to go and for how long?"

"There are two passengers and give us 2 hours, charge it to my account," said, Tadashi.

"Certainly. Have a nice day" said, the robot before they were both teleported and Hiro suddenly saw himself in front of a large pond, lively grass and kids were playing on it.

Tadashi looked around and found the person he was looking for.

"Tiana!" He said as she was about to leave.

The woman turned around, and Hiro saw that she had ginger wavy hair, blue eyes, round face and a blue dress.

She looked happy to see him and then she saw Hiro and her smile froze.

What happened next had Hiro in complete shock.

Tadashi kissed her, and it wasn't just a peck on the cheek, he kissed her on the mouth.

She was surprised before she kissed back.

Finally, the both broke apart.

"I am so sorry, that I'm late," Tadashi said.

"You wouldn't be you if you weren't late," said, Tiana.

And than Tadashi suddenly remembered Hiro existed.

"Tiana, I would like you to meet Hiro," said, Tadashi. "He's from Earth"

"What?" She said, immediately.

"Eh, hi?" Said, Hiro and then she looked at him like he was growing another head before her very eyes.

"And Hiro, this is Tiana. My Girlfriend" Tadashi said. "We've been dating for two months."

Tiana continued to stare at him like he was an alien and Hiro was doing his own staring.

What?

Girlfriend?

Time didn't freeze no matter what Hiro wished for, it moved on.

It never occurred to Hiro that while he was stuck thinking of ways to see Tadashi again, Tadashi was getting on with his own life.

Hiro will soon be turning 15 and Tadashi would be turning 20, that was a giant gap between manhood and the half way point.

It was time for Tadashi to start thinking about starting a family, it was normal for him to date and fellow his instincts.

However, Hiro wasn't prepared for the proof that Time could not be controlled.

Tadashi was fully embracing his age and looking toward to a future without him in it.

The thought was painful.

Very painful.

"N-Nice to meet you" said, Hiro and they both heard the crack in his voice.

Realising he might make a scene, Hiro said. "Tadashi, can you teleport me back home? I don't want to be a third wheel on your date"

"Yeah, sure" Tadashi said, very eager to have him leave which hurt even more.

Hiro was teleported back to the house.

"Tadashi...was that person really from Earth?" Tiana.

"I'll tell you all about it, after I ate what you've made for me" said, Tadashi, and she gave him a playful whack on the head.

He would think about what was wrong with Hiro later but right now, who was in his sights was his girlfriend.

And scene!

Next chapter, Tadashi notices Hiro acting strangely asking him questions, not wanting to go to his lab. He tries to cheer Hiro up in a way, that only makes it worse. Review/ fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

"IM HOME!" Said, Tadashi walking in, just when his parents were having dinner with Hiro.

"Welcome home, son," said, his mother.

"Thank you, Kaa-san," he said before he was about to sit down only to remember to wash his hands.

They watched him go and wash up, before coming back and sitting down.

Tadashi showed gratitude before he pick up some chopsticks and began to serve himself.

He noticed Hiro was staring at him.

Their eyes met, and Hiro quickly averted his eyes.

"So Hiro" spoke his father surprising all of them. "Tadashi tells me your an inventor on Earth."

"...I dabble" said, Hiro.

And Tadashi stared as he put large pieces of food into his mouth.

"Well, my wife and I would love to know more about your world," said, the man.

He was curious.

Tadashi didn't know what his father was more curious about, the fact that Hiro was his son from this world or the world down below.

Tadashi now know where Hiro got his curiosity from.

Hiro tried to stealthy try to answer the man who was grilling him and couldn't have escaped faster when Dinner was over.

After dinner, Hiro was introduces to their world version of television as he tried on the helmet and found himself imputed into a channel virtually.

Hiro came out of it extremely impressed, but he was still not looking Tadashi in the eye.

They started to get ready for bed, and Hiro jumped onto the guest bed into the room.

"Hello, Hiro," said, Baymax. "Hello, other Tadashi."

"How long have been standing there?" Said, Tadashi startled.

"For a couple of hours," said, Baymax. "Your mother is very nice, and she taught me all sorts of things about plants. Your world has plants that my world has yet to discover. I look forward to more discoveries."

"Uh, huh," said, Tadashi, he didn't know how to feel about a robot spending hours with his mother learning about nature.

Tadashi slumped onto his bed.

"I'm going to bed, I got something to do in my lab early tomorrow," he said before he went to his covers and curled up, he turned away from Hiro.

He felt Hiro staring at him again.

Suddenly Tadashi threw a pillow at Hiro's face.

"How can I sleep when you're staring?" He said.

"Sorry," said Hiro.

Tadashi tried to sleep, but Hiro stare was back.

Lucky sleep soon engulfed him.

#Morning#

Tadashi was up and shaking Hiro awake.

"Hm?" Hiro said.

"Don't you want to go to my lab?" Tadashi said.

Hiro groaned and said. "Tadashi. Go on without me."

Tadashi was stunned.

Hiro, who wouldn't leave him alone was choosing to leave him alone?

Who is this person!?

"Are you sure?" Said, Tadashi.

"I'm pretty tired from yesterday" Hiro lied.

and fearing he would be late for school, Tadashi went to start his day.

Hiro was acting really strangely ever since he had met his girlfriend.

Tadashi left for school, and Hiro was pushed to the back of his mind.

#4 pm#

"I'm home!" Tadashi said he was greeted by his mother who gave him a big hug while in her hands were gardening tools.

"Tadashi, thank goodness you're here," she said. "You and Hiro can help me with the gardening. We were just about to pick some ripe oranges."

"I'll be more than happy to help you, Kaa-san," said Tadashi.

However, the instant he said, Hiro said. "Actually, I think its a bit too hard for me. Who know that gardening was such complicated stuff. It's best to leave it to an expert. You won't want an immature damaging them"

And then Hiro left to go upstairs while both of them looked at him strangely.

Hiro was purposely avoiding him.

"I would be more than happy to help you," said, Tadashi and he went with his mother to the garden.

Their garden provided fresh fruit for the population, so there was a huge importance, each one had been genetically modified to need much less light to grow.

The family ate, and Hiro was still not looking him in the eye.

However, what Hiro couldn't avoid was him in the bedroom.

Tadashi was suddenly in front of him as he swivelled the chair.

"Aah!" Said, Hiro. "You scared me."

"If I don't come quietly, you would have pretended to be asleep," said, Tadashi and Hiro didn't even deny it. "Why are you avoiding me, Hiro?"

"Avoiding you?" Said, Hiro. "Of course I'm not avoiding you."

"Than why don't you try saying that again while looking me in the eye?" Said, Tadashi.

"Hiro displays all the body language of a liar," said, Baymax chipping in and Hiro wanted the bot to zip it.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Said, Tadashi. "Didn't you come here to see me? It's more than a little odd that you done even look me in the eye."

Silence.

"Maybe, this will help," said, Tadashi before he said. "Computer take Guest Hiro and me outside."

"Wait? What!?" Said, Hiro.

But it was too late.

"Yes, Master Tadashi," said the voice and suddenly both of them zapped outside the house.

It was cold.

"I'm going back inside," said, Hiro.

"Wait. I need to show you something" Tadashi said, making him stop of his tracks. "Remember when I said, I had a drivers license, but I didn't think it would work on Earth?"

"Yes?" Said, Hiro.

Suddenly Tadashi got out something from his pocket and threw it, suddenly before Hiro's eyes it began to unpack itself before it turned into a killer sweat red motorbike.

"Woah," said, Hiro.

"I have a helmet..." Said, Tadashi grabbing one. "Are you interested?"

Hiro grabbed the helmet, of course, he was interested.

Both Hiro and Tadashi got on, and Hiro stared at the high-tech system he could see.

"Welcome Master Tadashi and Guest," said, a voice.

"So, now what?" Said, Hiro.

"We go up," said Tadashi.

"Up?" Said, Hiro confused, and then both of them began to lift up the ground and then in a giant boost they were blasted up into the sky.

Hiro hung on for a dear life until he realised he wasn't going to fall and plunge to his death.

"You see Hiro, in my world Motorbikes can fly," said Tadashi, "Would you like to try?"

And Hiro was stunned as Tadashi dangled from the side of the motorbike to let him go to the front before getting to the back.

"The safest mode is all on, all you have to do is steer and if you want it to go faster, just tell it to," said, Tadashi.

And Hiro was more than a little bit ready.

"Go 15 times faster," said, Hiro.

"Wait. What?" said Tadashi.

It was too late suddenly it was him worrying about life when the motorbike went a speed that should be illegal, and Hiro was driving crazily.

They cut through air traffic while Hiro was laughing and Tadashi was saying sorry for Hiro lack of driving to the other drivers.

They went through a tunnel and Hiro drove the bike like they were a rollercoaster.

Tadashi felt his world spin when Hiro decided to dip down at an even faster speed only to get back u, nd Tadashi felt his stomach turn inside out.

" Computer...auto fly to Sec 42," Tadashi said.

Suddenly Hiro had no more control of the bike, and they flew to one of the taller building.

"That was fun," said, Hiro.

And Tadashi looked ready to hurl as he bent down and said. "I'm never letting you drive again!"

It had been a giant mistake giving Hiro partial keys to his bike.

And then Hiro saw it, he saw outside the tower.

Outside showed the whole of the city in all its glory at night.

"Woah!" Said Hiro.

"It is pretty amazing sight, isn't it," said, Tadashi, walking to him and pressing his hands against the rail. "This is where I do my best thinking. It's my favourite place to be in the whole world."

Silence.

"Tadashi...have you just wished that you could freeze time?" Said, Hiro suddenly.

"All the time," said, Tadashi surprising him. "If the world froze than my world would have never been destroyed leaving this little part left. There would be no reason to flee."

"No, a reason to meet me," said, Hiro.

"Huh?" Said, Tadashi.

"Tadashi, I spent months trying to get here," Hiro confessed. "I had nothing else going for me, and nothing has changed. But you. You got a Girlfriend now, one day your going to get married and start a family. I couldn't help but think how great it would be for us to hang out again in your world, but the more I stay here, the more I wonder if you ever thought of me at all."

"Hiro, I did think of you," Tadashi said before he said with a smile. "How could I forget the boy who introduced me to Ice cream and keeps me up with his heavy snooring."

"I don't snore heavy," said, Hiro.

"So your not denying you snore?" Said, Tadashi his smile getting wider, the night lights made his eyes spark.

"Shut up," said, Hiro nudging him back.

Tadashi laughed, and so did Hiro.

"Tadashi, can I ask you a question?" Said, Hiro.

"Go ahead," said, Tadashi.

"If there was a fire," said, Hiro making him blink owlishly. "And everybody was evacuated, however, you learn that there was still somebody in the fire. Would you go in there to rescue them even if it's a stranger?"

Tadashi thought about it, that was a really odd and precise what if scenario.

"Hiro it would depend on where I am," said, Tadashi surprising him. "Here, this is the only part of my world left, so its only natural to want to protect even a person I have never met before. We are family. However back on earth..."

"You couldn't care less," said, Hiro stunning him. "You can say it. You have no emotional connection to earth so why should you attempt to risk your life."

"Hiro, you are wrong," said, Tadashi stunning him. "Before I died on Earth, I felt a strange connection between you and your Aunt. I didn't know why but when foreigners came into your Aunts shop, I couldn't stand seeing her struggle. I helped her, even when I should have taken my pill, I continued helping her until I died. In my thinking, I have concluded that I have a much too big of a heart. I care about others I barely even know over my own safety."

"Just like my Tadashi," said, Hiro. "The only difference is you survived, and he did not. He ran into that fire and didn't think about the family begging him to stay."

And for some reason, Tadashi felt irritation in his heart.

"Hiro do you what hides underneath this beautiful sight?" Said Tadashi. "Sorrow. Many people sacrificed themselves so that their families could get onto this piece of land. Many of our friends and family are dead, and it's because they chose to take their own life over the slim chance of survival. We have seen people engulfed by madness, for the end of the world and everything we love engulfed in flame" before he said. "But we still smile. Smile because we have to."

Hiro was stunned.

"It takes somebody like no other to be willing to put their lives on the line for another person," said, Tadashi. "Are soldiers in your world condemned for trying to help a person who clearly need help and ended up losing their lives over it? In my world, that is what's called a Hero, Hiro. If I was a little brother, I would be the proudest, knowing I have a such a Hero to look up to. Knowing I was related to such an amazing person. But what I'm hearing is me, me and me. You can't change the past Hiro. The World isn't going to stop moving because of feelings."

"Well, I wouldn't have to move on if you hadn't left me in the first place!" Said, Hiro.

Tadashi eyes widened when he realised what Hiro just said.

"What?" Tadashi said.

Hiro was now certain of it.

This feeling.

Tadashi was his Tadashi.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hiro tries to get through to Tadashi only to be met with rejection. Who to show up but the Leader himself who has come to visit the Envoy. Everything about the Leader set Hiro off and tries to protect the brother for him, but it doesn't go so well. Review/ fav and follow!j


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

He had figured it out.

He never woke up from that fall and was actually in a simulation.

"The gig is up," said, Hiro. "You can stop pretending"

Tadashi blinked before he looked at Hiro like he was growing two heads, it only grew stronger when Hiro started talking about a simulation.

"Of course." Said, Hiro. "This all can't be real. I'm stuck in a machine"

Finally Tadashi said something. "Hiro...what did you inhale in my mom's garden?"

"Huh?" Said, Hiro.

"I feel like an idiot" said, Tadashi. "I didn't take into account what being exposed to a gas that is normal for my people would do to your mind"

"What, no!" Said, Hiro. "I'm not high on gas. Don't you see this place isn't real? This place reeks of unsettling perfection. You have hovering screens and you mean to tell me, they're not sending some kind if signal out of the city?"

Tadashi paused before he said. "Hiro, I think you need to go the hospital."

"No. You're aren't listening to me" said, Hiro. "Through our time apart I learned to trust my instincts and I'm trusting them right now. Tadashi, I'm willing to bet you were put here during the fire and you haven't left since. I've come to take you out"

Silence.

Tadashi actually began to laugh as he said. "Hiro Hamada, you are the funniest when your high. I can't stop laughing, even though what's going on is serious. From my understanding of your Tadashi, he had no parents, which I do. He had no girlfriend, which I do. He spends countless months on something that would take me a matter of days so there is a huge difference in IQ. He has friends that are utterly terrified of me and your aunt prefers to buy take out and stuffs her face whenever shes worrying about you"

"Wait, what?" Said, Hiro. "Aunt Cass stopped worrying about me"

"Hiro, that was a lie" said, Tadashi stunning him. "She asked me directly to watch your back. I can see it in her eyes that she cares deeply for you. You have an amazing woman at home and you risked your life to come here. You don't think how your decision impacted her. We were on the phone the other day and she was breathing down my neck about watching you. If something happens to you, my goose is cooked"

What?

"So the only reason why you've stuck by me was..." Said, Hiro.

"Your Aunt Cass" said, Tadashi before he said. "But Hiro, I didn't want to look after you anymore. There is just this maturity around you that just says 'I'll be fine on my own'. Why should I worry about somebody who is capable?"

Capable?

And Hiro suddenly grabbed his sleeve and said. "I only got this way because I had to. Every single day, of thinking that you were dead, it hurt. A lot. All I could think about is, if I had forced you to stay against your will on that night or quickly left the place with all of us, you would have still been alive. Me and you would have gone to school together. I wouldn't have to look at that empty bed that kept reminding me that your no longer right next to me. Why do you think I cling to Baymax so much? Because he was the last gift you ever gave me"

Silence.

"I want my brother back" said, Hiro. "I want you back"

And for the first time Hiro voice reached him, you could see it in his eyes.

He had gotten through the barrier Tadashi projected in his eyes.

But then when you thought something would happen, they both heard.

"I didn't think you would both be here, Tadashi Hamada and Hiro Hamada"

The moment that voice hit Hiro ears every hair on his body stood on end.

But the little bit of Tadashi who was willing to see him beyond a boy to take care of suddenly retreated and all thoughts of Hiro was forced out of his mind.

Tadashi turned to the voice and his eyes widened before the same look of love appeared on his face like the one he had on Earth when he was revived.

"All Hail, Leader" said, Tadashi bowing respectfully.

Leader?

Hiro finally turned his head to see what made Tadashi change so drastically and felt all his alarm bells go off.

The figure was only dressed in a black cloak but the light shone on it to show arms covered in eyes and mouths, the face underneath was covered in eyes and mouths.

The projection did not prepare Hiro for real life.

All the eyes glanced at him and Hiro went into battle mode on reflects alone.

And then it turned to Tadashi and Hiro body moved on its own to step into the line of sight between Tadashi and this thing.

Whatever this thing was, everything in his body was telling him not to allow this thing touch Tadashi.

"Tadashi, stay back" said, Hiro.

"Hiro...what are you doing?" Said Tadashi, why did Hiro look ready to attack Leader who was the kindest person in the city?

"It's alright" said, the horrible nightmare of a voice. "I understand that my appearance can cause panic on Earth. Your people will judge me for my looks instead of what I do. This is why not even the US President has seen me. I mean you no harm and I merely came to say hello"

"Are you the one who did this?" Said Hiro "Are you the one behind my own brother not recognising me?"

"I have no idea what your talking about" said, Leader "I keep my civilans safe, this my top piroty" before leader said. "But what are you doing to one of my civilians? Are you trying to convince him to leave his only remaining family and go into a death trap down below? I was made aware that my civilian almost died down there"

And Tadashi was stunned, was the dream he had of meeting Leader not a dream after all?

"That can't be-" Hiro began only for his body to start being teleported.

By Tadashi.

Hiro looked with wide eyes and tried to struggle but there was no use.

"I am very sorry, Leader" said Tadashi, once Hiro was gone. "Hiro isn't in his right mind, he inhaled a certain type of gas, I have sent him to the Hospital"

"I see..." Said, Leader. "Well, I wish him good health, his medical file will be taken care of by me." Before Leader said. "How are you Mr Hamada?"

Tadashi was surprised and said "I'm doing fine, Leader."

"And how are you finding looking after somebody from Earth?" Said, Leader.

The moment the question was asked, Tadashi true feeling shone in his eyes.

He didn't want Hiro here.

Hiro came from a world that hadn't been destroyed and had so much to it, after all, Hiro could go to a beach, go to different countries in the world, meet other people from those countries.

On his last day on Earth, he met so many foreign people who travelled from across the ocean to San Fransokyo.

He would never have that again.

He endured it because it was his job, a large part of him was happy that he thought he would never see Hiro again when he left.

But now.

Hiro made him feel things he didn't want to feel, he felt like he was betraying his people for having some kind of emotional attachment to something from this world.

Having Hiro here, hurt.

Suddenly Tadashi felt strong arms wrap around him and the pain become tolerable.

It was Leader.

"I didnt not know how hard it would be for you. I'm sorry" said, Leader. "I will speak to him soon and then he will leave. I consider you my child, I do not want to cause you stress any longer"

" Leader..." Said Tadashi, his pain was going away and he closed his eyes enjoying Leader embrace.

How could somebody think such a kind being was a threat?

This city was his one true home.

#Scene Change#

"You have been detoxofied" said a robotic voice as it ignored Hiro shouts to let him go. "By supreme order, you file has been sent to the Upper legion of the city." Before a lollipop appeared in front a surprised Hiro. "Here have a dental friendly lollipop and please have a nice day"

Hiro was given the lollipop before he was teleported out of the hospital.

But he was teleported into the bedroom and he saw Tadashi fast asleep.

"Tadashi..." He said, he didn't think he could talk to him tonight.

Now he knew that there was a monster in this city and not everything was so good.

He managed to fall asleep even with that horrible memory in his mind.

He woke up.

"Feeling better now?" Said, Tadashi.

"U-Ur yeah" said, Hiro. "It really was the gas talking"

To ask questions, he had to make Tadashi feel comfortable.

"Tadashi, that thing yesterday" Hiro began.

"Leader" said, Tadashi, in a much better mood today.

"Right, Leader" said, Hiro. "How did Leader come to be?"

"Came to be?" Said, Tadashi. "Leaders been in my world since the beginning of time"

"Well, are there any records?" Said, Hiro.

Wrong thing to say.

Tadashi who looked ready to go out, suddenly stopped.

He had triggered an alarm bell in Tadashi mind.

"Hiro...why are you asking about Leader?" Said, Tadashi.

"Ur, I wanted to know about who is in charge of this kind of city" said Hiro telling a half truth. "Like how did Leader get this city here without anybody noticing. I was just thinking if there was a hole torn into the world, the world would have noticed. And then there is the food, how do you manage to provide for this many people for so many days and not have a shortage. And than why is this City not making deals with those down below, isn't it a smart move because of how easily the population would grew, the city won't be able to hold it eventually. And then why does everybody listen to Leader?"

Tadashi was stunned at the very pointed questions.

Questions that was designed to get out what Leader could do.

The word 'Threat' came to his mind.

"Hiro, like I'm going to give you that information" said, Tadashi, playfully. "You just need to know is that because of Leader, this city is organised and we obey Leader because Leader is beloved."

He turned around.

"Where, are you going?" Hiro said, he didn't look like he was going go the lab.

"I'm going to meet my girlfriend" said, Tadashi as he suddenly dissappeared leaving Hiro alone with Baymax.

"Hiro, I think you should stay away from Tadashi" suddenly Baymax said, stunning him.

"What?" Said, Hiro, thinking there was something wrong with his hearing.

"When you started asking questions about Leader." Baymax said. "I saw Tadashi body language change to one of hostility. I reccomand that you stop asking questions or find somewhere else to stay"

"Hostility?" Said Hiro. "Thats impossible Baymax. There is no way Tadashi would try to hurt me or see me as a threat. His parents are home, so I can ask them about Leader"

And Hiro went to find the people who Tadashi calles his parents.

He found his mother in the garden, watching a fast growing tomato plant grow before her very eyes.

"Mrs Hamada" said, Hiro.

It felt awkward.

"Yes, Hiro?" She said, with a bright smile and Hiro could see why Tadashi was so attached to her.

"Can I ask you questions about Leader?" He said.

She froze before she said. "Why? I thought my son would have explained Leader to you"

"All he said was that Leader was at the very top of the hiaracy" said, Hiro. "He didn't tell me how Leader managed to rip a hole in reality without anybody noticing or why Leader isn't worried about the city becoming overpopulated"

She froze again, before she said. "Hiro, why are you asking such questions? You are very unlikely of meeting Leader"

"Oh, I met Leader last night with Tadashi" said, Hiro stunning her. "I was wondering what kind of person Leader was..."

"Hiro, I can't answer those questions" she said. "I just don't have the authority"

"Okay, than" said, Hiro before walking away, seemingly leaving when in reality, he went off to find Tadashi father to ask him the same questions.

The man's reaction was pretty much the same as his wife as asked why he needed such answers.

By the time Hiro went to watch TV, he had set off all three Hamada's.

Tadashi came back before dark and Hiro heard.

"Welcome back, Young Master Tadashi" said, the house.

"Hello" said, Tadashi before he said. "Hi, Hiro"

His worda broke the immergisation Hiro was in.

"Hi, Tadashi." Said, Hiro.

But he didn't get out or turn around, so he didn't knew Tadashi came in carring something.

Tadashi went upstairs and then came downstairs, Hiro had no idea that Tadashi had just forcible shut down baymax and that Tadashi was holding some kind of patch.

Suddenly the helmet was off Hiro face.

"Hey!" Said, Hiro.

But than something shocking happened, Tadashi suddenly grabbed his wrist and put something on it.

It dissolved.

Hiro world began to spin.

"Supreme Leader granted me this." Said, Tadashi who did not look so friendly. "You'll be out cold for a couple of hours"

Hiro was stunned as he said "W-Why?"

"Your a threat" said, Tadashi. "You are a threat to my people, Hiro. You are a threat to Leader. As a citizen, I must report every threat so it can be properly dealt with or the city will collapse."

And than the military came in and saw the half unconscious Hiro, Tadashi parents appeared before him.

Vice Leader appeared.

"All Hail, Leader" said, all three of them.

"All Hail, Leader. Good work Mister Hamada" said, Grace. "The military will take it from here"

And than Hiro blacked out.

Tadashi had betrayed him.

And scene!

Next chapter, Hiro wakes up to find himself in a jail cell but he isnt tortured but passed onto the Leader. It wants to talk to him. Review/ fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Hiro began to sturr back to consciousness, he was confused when he saw that he was staring at a metal ceiling but trying to move his head, he saw he was restrained by a magnetic field.

What?

And than it all came back to him.

Tadashi had handed him over to the military, deeming him a threat to the order of the city.

He didn't want to believe that he would do such a thing but he had memories that said other wise.

Baymax had been right, Tadashi had turned hostile towards him and he should have left then there.

He had stepped on Tadashi and his parents landmine and now he was here.

Where this was.

"Your are in the highest room in the city, Hiro Hamada" said a voice that was made up of a lot of voice said.

Hiro froze.

That was.

He turned and saw the thing that ruled the city.

Leader.

"We finally get to talk Hiro Hamada" said, Leader. "Face to Face"

Hiro felt the hairs on his back raise as the thing kept talking.

"How are you finding the city? Isn't it beautiful. " said the thing that had many voices.

"Where am I? Where is Tadashi?" Said Hiro, trying to be brave.

"He deemed you as a Threat, Mister Hamada" said Leader. "You shouldn't be asking questions like that. He contacted the authorities and handed you over. I have yet to think about destroying that robot"

"Don't touch Baymax!" Said Hiro. "I know what you did to Tadashi! You surpassed his memory somehow. Your keeping him from remembering who he is, so he won't come home"

Silence.

"Mister Hamada, when you see this city." Said Leader, as Hiro found himself forced closer. "What do you see?"

"I see a prison" said Hiro, deciding to honour the thing.

"I see another life for every single person" said Leader before he drop a bomb and said. "This is the land of the dead"

"What?" Said Hiro.

"How do you think your brother came out of the fire?" Said Leader. "He didn't. Shortly after he died, he gave me life and I revived him. I went to all the graveyards and revived all the people who once died and gave them a new beginning. Do you think the world down below wouldn't want to kidnap a person they knew to be dead? How many would want to hurt him and every one around him if they thought he was the secret to eternal life?"

And Hiro was speechless because he never thought what would happen if a known, dead person came back to life.

It would be chaos.

Even he would want to look at his genetic structure.

"Dead people need to stay dead for their sake and their love one sake" said Leader. "But some never got a real chance at life. What about the children who only lasted a few minutes in the world? What about the people who died just before they were starting to make a better life for themselves because they didn't have a good start in life?

What about the people who were taken by sickness or a factor they could not control. Don't those these people deserve a second chance in life?"

"Well, yes they do" said Hiro. "If I died for a reason I can't control, I would want to be alive as well. But why did you take Tadashi? Why did you take him away? My family would have moved just to be with him"

"Mister Hamada. When I got Tadashi memories. I saw what Tadashi was before your parents died" said Leader stunning him. "Unlike you, who couldn't remember. Tadashi was 7 when they died. I saw the happiness in his eyes. A life where he could just be childish and expect to be spoiled by his parents. If he cried, his mother would be there to hug him. They would go on family picnics. Visit a place every summer. Every day was an adventure"

Hiro was shocked to silence.

"But then when they died and you were only 3. Tadashi had no choice but to grow up" said Leader. "He didn't want to be a burden to his Aunt so he acted more mature then he already was. He couldn't talk to you about your parents because you didn't have that bond with them that he did. Do you know what you did at their funeral?"

"What?" Said Hiro.

"You were playing with a toy" said Leader shocking him. "You were simply too young to understand how heavy death was. In a few years you won't even remember who they were. He couldn't talk to you about them at all. So as your parents did for him, he tried to be there to guide you. He became the brother, that you always wanted to leave you alone until you were in trouble. He surpressed so many things about himself and just smiled every day. He was in a cage of his own making"

"If he felt that way then he should have come to me" said Hiro.

"How was he supposed to come to the boy who didn't listen and was going into illegal bot fighting all day?" Said the Leader. "Sometimes he got the feeling that he didn't even matter to you. Those months leading to his death, was a sad time because he was just happy that you were listening to him and where working on something together. He created Baymax in case something happened and he wasn't there but didn't you turn Baymax into a fighting robot not shortly after?"

Silence, as Hiro felt like something was going through his head.

"When I revived him, I read his wish" said Leader. "He wanted to live freely. He didn't want to be forced to be an adult. He wanted his parents back. He recognised that his time as a big brother was over. He trusted that you no longer needed him"

"But that's not true" said Hiro. "I do need him. Every single day, I dream of what it would have been like if I had dragged Tadashi away from the fire. I need him"

"Are you sure?" Said Leader and then Hiro heard.

"Mister Hamada, you are aware that this is being recorded?" Said a woman voice.

"Yes" said Tadashi and Hiro turned around and saw a holographic Tadashi sitting down.

"Mister Hamada, why did you turn Mister Hamada over to the authorities?" said a woman voice.

"Because, he was asking alarming questions" said Tadashi. "I felt like he wanted to go after Leader. If Leader dies, this whole place comes crashing down. I won't know where to go since I don't belong in the city below. You should have seen the looks I was given down there. I couldn't let him hurt Leader"

Hiro draw closer.

"And what did you think of Hiro before then?" said the woman.

"Honestly, I just wanted Hiro to leave" said Tadashi shocking him. "The other me died in this universe and I happened to stay at a house where the other me lived. Everyday, that kid is constantly looking at me as if he wanted me to turn into somebody else. I would feel him starting at him in the night. I walked past a building that said my name on it and it was so uncomfortable. I was glad that I was out of their because everybody was uncomfortable"

"Tadashi?" Said Hiro.

"And what did you think when Hiro showed up here?" Said the woman.

"I was creeped out" said Tadashi. "Here, I was getting ready to continue my life. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing catching a glimpse of the world Hiro lived in but even Hiro friends agreed that I should stay in the city. Hiro was a great kid, who I could feel was brave and wouldn't let anything hold him back. It may sound odd but I was proud that I met such an amazing kid down there."

"Tadashi..." Said Hiro.

"And then he came after me" Tadashi said. "I know this boy a couple of days max and suddenly he risks his life to go through the shield to find me. I was getting ready to graduate. I had a girlfriend. Hiro just forced his way into my life without my consent. I had to take him everywhere with me. His aunt was calling me constantly to make sure Hiro was alive. I now had to deal with stares in my own house. I just wanted to have him leave me alone. When he came here, he didn't consider my feelings at all in this matter. At least I knocked and gave them a choice. He gave me no choice"

Hiro looked down.

"But do you know what I would do if I was in his situation?" Said Tadashi making him look up.

"What is it Mister Hamada?" Said the woman.

"I would treasure the time I spent with my other self" said Tadashi. "The other Tadashi died, what? A year or two ago? This kid is in college making technology that is standard for us. If I were him, I would say thank you for helping me become the person I am today. Although you died, you taught me lessons that I will take with me, my whole life. Do you know how lucky it is to have somebody who cares about you? I live in a city. Not a country. A city. Clinging on to me, is basically you saying that you want to rewrite those precious moments that make up who you are. Do you really want to stain the memory of the person who watched over you until their final breath?"

Silence.

"And if he ever watched this. What would you say?" Said the woman.

"I would say, " said Tadashi before looking into the camera. "Hiro, your an amazing person. You have amazing friends. You have an Aunt who loves you. You may have lost somebody but you gained so much more. But I don't belong in that world and you don't belong in mine. But just because we can't be together doesn't mean I will forget about you. A person like you will stay with me for a lifetime." Before he laughed and said. "Who knows, maybe I'll name my first child after you. Hiro Jr. That does have a nice ring to it"

The recording stopped.

Hiro was crying.

"Mister Hamada. Holding on, your only hurting yourself and Tadashi." said Leader. "The world doesn't stop spinning just because you want it to. Isn't it enough just to know your brother is happy and he is proud of what you've become today? A lot of people spend their whole lives, wondering what their loved ones would think of who they are now. You got to see that. And he looks pretty proud of you. I may have taken his memories away but his feelings will always come straight from his heart. Aren't you hurting him by not letting him move on?"

And Hiro realised this thing was right, he was hurting Tadashi by trying to force him back into the past.

The world moves forward, no matter how much he wanted it to stop.

Was it fair to chain Tadashi because he wanted to relieve a time, he kept close to his heart?

"I want to leave" said Hiro. "But I want to see Tadashi one last time."

And Leader granted him the wish.

Suddenly Hiro found himself on the passage he first saw when he arrived in the city and Tadashi had been called in.

Tadashi visible flinched when he saw him, but then relaxed when he saw the guards.

"Takashi. I'm leaving" said Hiro. "I'm sorry that I forced myself into your life. I wasn't thinking about your feelings at all"

Tadashi was surprised.

"Can I...just have a hug?" Said Hiro startling him. "I promise I won't do anything shady"

Tadashi paused before he opened his arms up and wrapped his arms around him.

Hiro did so as well and felt it.

He just engraved the feeling of Tadashi warm body into him.

"Eh? Hiro?" Said Tadashi, this was getting uncomfortably long.

"Oh, sorry" said Hiro getting out of the hug. "It was nice meeting you, Tadashi"

"You too, Hiro" said Tadashi.

And then Hiro found himself in front of the Lucky Cafe, Cafe.

Suddenly he heard a noise making him look up.

The city in the sky was moving and then it suddenly disappeared.

For the first time in weeks the sky was clear.

They were gone.

But Hiro wasn't sad.

"Thanks for being the best big brother, Tadashi" he said. "Have a wonderful life."

End.

Review!


End file.
